Moka Tsukune Everlasting Love
by Nekonome5150
Summary: hey this is like a re-cap of season 1, but with a little changes instead of tsukune being a human he's a ,(continue reading too find out what he is its as surprise).enjoy p.s. this is my first story ever done so any help you can give me i would greatly accept. Nekonome over and out.


**Moka + Tsukune Everlasting Love**

**All Copyright and Characters belong to their respective owners, Along with the person who granted me permission to use this.**

Rosario + Vampire

**Chapter 1**

Guy 1: Hey, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah?

Guy 1: I heard you didn't pass your finals.

(Tsukune Aono is a 15 year old boy who has quite a little secret and a big surprise coming up.)

Tsukune looks down in shame.

Guy 2: Yeah, but don't worry man. You will get it next time.

Guy 3: Yeah, don't worry. We'll see you around, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Yeah, see you guys later.

Tsukune makes his way out of school to home thinking of how he was going to get into a good private school or whatever high school for that matter. But upon returning home he finds his mother and father waiting with a strange application Tsukune will now be attending a school called "Yokai Academy". He was off the next day to his Academy day with a smile on his face. He rode on a bus carrying him through a warp that lead to Yokai Academy. However, Unlike Tsukune's friends he was fully aware of where he was going. Because for him being a Vampire was a tough existence.

Bus Driver: So boy, are you attending Yokai Academy as a freshmen?

Tsukune: um… Yeah, I am.

Bus Driver: Be careful this place is very dangerous for certain kinds of people, ha-ha.

Tsukune just smirks at the Bus Driver with his big glowing eye balls.

Tsukune: Don't worry I know what I am getting myself into.

Bus Driver: So you do.

Suddenly a large light appears and they are out of the warp in Yokai Academy territory.

Tsukune: Sweet, I'm finally here.

The bus stops and Tsukune exits it looking at a very scary scene.

Bus Driver: Good luck boy, you will need it.

Suddenly the Bus is off.

Tsukune: Weird guy. But I am finally here. This is going to be a good experience I can feel it.

Tsukune looks off in the Distance seeing a large Castle like Structure. He begins making his way towards it with no trouble except for the fact the Path was getting more gloomy and frightening.

Tsukune: Jeez, this place really likes to blow things out of proportion.

As Tsukune is walking he begins hearing a strange noise heading his way. And then the story begins.

Tsukune: What is that noise? Huh?

Suddenly Tsukune is slammed into by a bicycle with a pink haired girl. And he is sent flying yards.

Girl: Ahhh!

Tsukune: NGH! AHHHAHA!

Tsukune wakes up to find himself lying on the ground.

Tsukune: Oh man, what was that? I should have just moved out of the way. But of course I decided to wait to see what it was. Man I have got to stop doing that.

Tsukune looks all around himself and finds a girl lying on the ground across from him he is surprised and immediately runs to her to see if she is alright.

Tsukune: Oh NO! Hey are you alright? Hey? Can you hear me?

Girl: Ohh!

Tsukune stops looking over the girl and sees she is really cute and pretty. With Pink Hair and a beautiful body. He is stunned to see she is moving around after that hit.

Tsukune: Um excuse me, are you ok?

Girl: Oh! That smell.

Tsukune: Smell, what my blood.

Girl: It smells great, can I -

Suddenly the girl is on her feet and moving closer to Tsukune who can only wonder what she is doing. Then she bites him in his neck and he realizes what she is.

Girl: Chuuuuuu

Tsukune: Ouch! HEY, HEY Stop that! (Thinking to himself) This is a Vampire. She has to be if she is doing this. I never would have thought I would meet another of my own kind here. But to be safe I will keep my aura concealed.

Tsukune pushes the girl away. She recovers and looks up at him.

Girl: I am sorry. I just got lost in the smell hehe.

Tsukune just stares at her with awe wondering if she really is a vampire. She is to perky.

Tsukune: umm… that's ok. But are you ok after that crash?

Girl: Oh, yes I am. Thank you for your concern.

Tsukune: Well, ok.

The girl looks down to see a Yokai Academy Entrance Paper.

Girl: Are you attending the Yokai Academy as well?

Tsukune: Yes, I am. I am a first year freshmen.

Girl: REALLY!

Tsukune was shocked by her reaction.

Tsukune: Ummm. Really.

Girl: Oh that is so great I ran into you then. I thought I wasn't going to meet anyone out here who is going to the Academy. My name is Moka Akashiya. What is yours?

Tsukune: Oh, I am Tsukune Aono.

Moka looks down at the ground poking her fingers together wondering something.

Moka: Umm… do you hate vampires?

Tsukune: Hate Vampires? No of course not they are individualistic. I respect that about them.

Moka: REALLY!

Moka then tackles Tsukune to the ground with happiness and hugs him and asks him something.

Tsukune: Ah! You really are direct aren't you?

Moka: Do you want to be friends?

Tsukune looks at her with great surprise and is stunned by the question.

Tsukune: Umm.. Sure I would like to be friends. (Thinking to himself) She is a vampire. But so different from what I was expecting from another of my own kind. Gotta say she is really cute but very direct. I might get killed here after all if this keeps up.

Moka: YEAH! I am so glad I have a friend here. I thought I was going to be alone while I was here. But now Tsukune is my first friend.

Tsukune: That is good to know. Well listen we better get to our classes before we are late for our first day.

Moka: Of course, See you later Tsukune.

Moka takes off on her bike while Tsukune makes his way to his class with no problems. While in class a female cat Yokai is taking roll call. Tsukune examines the room seeing several Yokai all around and notices a man named Saizou. Suddenly a girl rushes into the classroom.

Moka: I am sorry for being late. Forgive me.

Cat : It is ok. Please come in and introduce yourself to the class. Meow.

The classroom is frozen in time looking at her with awe the guys mostly.

Guys: Whoa, she is hot.

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Moka!

Saizou: Hot girl.

Moka: I am Moka Akashiya. Oh?

Tsukune: Hey, Moka.

Moka: Tsu .. ku.. Ne.. TSUKUNE!

She runs across the room tackling Tsukune and the classroom guys are pissed as hell. (Lucky bastard)

Cat : I see you two are friends so please Moka take a seat behind Tsukune please. Meow.

Moka: Yes, Sensei.

The class continues on and several hours later school is out. Moka grabs Tsukune's arm walking with him at the Academy hallway towards a vending machine. And every male is staring with jealousy and hatred towards Tsukune.

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Great, the school is pissed at me.

Moka and Tsukune stop at a vending machine both getting tomato juice. And sit on a nearby bench.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes.

Moka: What kind of monster are you?

Tsukune just looks at her trying to muster some kind of explanation.

Moka: Oh, I am sorry. I forgot it is against the rules to tell your identity. I with draw my question. Sorry.

Tsukune: Well, you did tell me your identity right? So it is only fair.

Moka: Well, I wasn't aware of the rule then. But I am now. But do you want to tell me?

Tsukune looks at her and get ready to say something.

Tsukune: Moka, I am a Va-

Saizou: Moka Akashiya?

Moka and Tsukune look around the corner seeing Saizou standing next to them and he then lifts Tsukune by the collar.

Moka: Ah, Tsukune!

Tsukune: Great, I thought this would be an easy day.

Saizou: Tell me why a pretty girl like you is doing with a lame ass like this?

Moka: Let him go, I am with Tsukune.

Saizou: Ha! I will crush this runt.

Moka: No, Stop.

Tsukune smirks looking at Saizou and grabs his arm squeezing it and Saizou is in pain.

Saizou: Ow! You little runt. I will throw you for that.

Tsukune: Enough.

Saizou: What did you say?

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: I don't tolerate this kind of behavior. So I will make you put me down.

Suddenly Tsukune grabs Saizou's arm forcing it to let him down. Tsukune then looks at Saizou with a killing intent.

Saizou: NGH! What kind of Yokai are you? That strength is impossible.

Tsukune just stares at him.

Tsukune: It is against the rules to tell your identity also fighting applies to this as well. So back off, and know your place.

Saizou: Hmm.. I will deal with you later.

Saizou walks away holding his arm in place and letting go of Tsukune. Moka just stares at Tsukune with much surprise.

Moka: Wow, you are really strong, Tsukune?

Tsukune turns to Moka with a smile.

Tsukune: Thanks, but I was only trying to avoid a violent situation.

Moka: Well fighting is bad but you did really awesome there. Hey lets go to the top of the Academy and check out the view.

Tsukune: Sure. (Thinking to himself) Should I tell her or just? I really don't know what do? I know she is a vampire. But how do I just tell her that I am too? Man, I know how despised our kind is. So I have to be careful. The less enemies the better.

Tsukune and Moka stand on the Yokai Academy roof. Staring into the sky.

Moka: Back there, Tsukune you were going to tell me what kind of monster you are. Do you still want to?

Tsukune: Moka, I -I am a-a

Moka: Tsukune? It's ok if your too afraid to tell me.

Tsukune: No, I will tell you. You're my first friend here too so it is only fair I trust you right?

Moka looks at him and is smiling.

Moka: Of course you can trust me Tsukune kun.

Tsukune: Moka, I am a Vampire like you.

Moka with absolute surprise just stares at him.

Moka: Tsukune, you're a v-vampire l-like m-me.

Tsukune: Yes, I am. I can show you if you don't believe me.

Suddenly Tsukune releases a powerful demonic aura his hair turns silver with red eyes and he is staring at Moka.

Moka: Huh!?

Tsukune: Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to avoid as much attention to myself as possible since other Yokai despise our kind. I hope you're not angry and I hope we can still be friends.

Moka stares at Tsukune with awe in her eyes unable to muster a word. Tsukune reverses his transformation back to his original form.

Tsukune: Those eyes. This tends to happen to me a lot when I reveal myself to others. I guess I should be use to it. Listen, I will leave you alone Moka. Don't worry I won't tell your secret.

Tsukune begins walking away from Moka who jumps at him grabbing him stopping him in his tracks.

Moka: Tsukune, Wait!

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: I understand. So please don't leave you're my first friend here. And you're like me. I couldn't be happier.

Tsukune: Umm… ok but Moka are you ok with knowing what I am and what you are?

Moka: I have never met another vampire outside of my family. So meeting another one like you who is kind is nice for me. Besides I like the scent of your blood. You're my first.

Tsukune: First?

Moka: My first friend and lover.

Tsukune: LOVER! Wait what do you mean?

Moka: Your weird Tsukune. I mean you're my first drink of blood. I have never drunk anything outside of tomato juice or blood transfusions.

Tsukune: Oh, now I see.

Moka: Tsukune, please forgive me.

Tsukune: huh?

Moka reaches out to him and bites his neck.

Moka: Chuuuuuu.

Tsukune: Ahh! Moka stop, stop we have to work on your timing doing that.

Moka lets go of him and looks at him.

Moka: That was good. I like your blood a lot, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Dang, that is going to leave a mark. Moka?

Moka: Oh, yes Tsukune?

Tsukune: I have met only a small handful of vampires but not one like you. Your aura seems like it is suppressed.

Moka: Well, it is. Because of this see look here.

Tsukune: Look where? Wait, there? Your Breasts?

Moka: Yes, This is my Rosario it acts as a seal for my other self. My vampire half that is the darker side of me.

Tsukune: Oh, I see. So that explains it. Your two Moka's in one. That is something new to me.

Moka: I really surprise to know you're a vampire like me Tsukune. But you don't wear a Rosario or anything to keep your other part sealed. How come?

Tsukune: Oh, that is easy. I learned to fully control my aura at will. So I maintain myself at all times. I am the same Tsukune with no other.

Moka: The same, wow that is great for you. I wish I could do that.

Tsukune: Well it took me years to master.

Moka: Well, it is getting late will you walk me to my dorm room?

Tsukune: Sure.

Both head towards the Girls Dorm room and they are both being followed.

Saizou: Hello again, Moka.

Moka & Tsukune: !

Saizou: Now I want this I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER!

Saizou transforms into an orc.

Saizou: Now you little runt I will CRUSH YOU!

Moka: Tsukune run.

Tsukune: Relax, I have this under control.

Moka: But Tsukune I don't want you to get hurt.

Tsukune: Trust me. Now stay behind me and don't move ok.

Moka looks at him with surprise.

Saizou: Let's see what YOU got.

Tsukune: I won't let you hurt me or Moka. I gave you fair warning the first time around. You foolishly avoided it. You will learn your place.

Saizou: I will make you pay. AHHH!

Saizou attacks Tsukune with his fist straight to his face. The punch makes contact but with something else. Dust and rubble appear.

Tsukune: You are very weak for a Yokai.

Saizou: How did you?

Tsukune stopped Saizou's Fist with just one finger holding it back.

Tsukune: I will make you learn your place. HA!

Tsukune takes his hand and slaps Saizou in the face with such speed that Saizou is thrown several yards.

Saizou: NGH! AHHHH! Y-you y-our a v-vampire aren't you?

Tsukune: I told you know your place.

Saizou: I will now.

Saizou just stares at Moka & Tsukune.

Moka: Tsukune, you didn't even transform. You did it without your aura. Amazing. You really are a strong vampire.

Moka grabs Tsukune hugging him really close.

Moka: Thank you for protecting me Tsukune.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) her breasts are touching me. This girl is way to direct. "Hey I was only doing the right thing right?"

Moka lets go of him.

Moka: Yes of course he-he.

Moka then grabs Tsukune again and bites his neck.

Tsukune: AHH! MOKA! MOKA!

Tsukune begins trying to get her off of him when during the scuffle he accidentally removes her Rosario.

Moka: Huh!?

Tsukune: Sorry, Moka. I didn't mean to remove your Rosario like that.

In an instant Moka transforms into a Vampire. Tsukune feels the pressure and darkness surrounding her.

Inner Moka: Ahhh!

Tsukune: Moka, no way this is the real you?

Inner Moka: So you released my seal. Huh?

Tsukune: Y-you're the vampire Moka, right?

Inner Moka: Yes I am. And you must be Tsukune Aono. I have seen you through the other Moka's Eyes. You're a Vampire as well I take it.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) She is powerful. Her Demonic Aura is fearsome. But how strong is she? Oh well she isn't after me I don't think.

Inner Moka: Well, are you a Vampire or not? Or are you just lying to the Other Moka?

Tsukune: Yes, I am a Vampire. But I thought you saw me transform earlier?

Inner Moka: No, I only saw bits and pieces. Show it to me again.

Tsukune: Why? What purpose would it serve for me to transform for you?

Inner Moka: Well, I guess you are lying then aren't you?

Tsukune: Tch! So you are different from the Moka I know, much different your darker. So fine I will show you.

Tsukune begins his transformation. The ground cracks beneath him as he transforms into his vampire form. He gains silver hair and red eyes with fangs.

Inner Moka: So you are indeed a vampire after all.

Tsukune: I am but why have me do this? You should have no reason for this.

The other Moka begins stretching and flexing her body around.

Tsukune: Hmm… what are you doing?

Inner Moka: I'm stretching and letting loose I have been sealed for some time. So I need to relax. (Yawns)

Tsukune: umm… this is awkward for me just to be standing here. Look I have no idea why you wanted me to transform but really I don't care. I just - here is the Rosario.

Tsukune tosses the Rosario to The Inner Moka she catches it.

Inner Moka: Why give this to me?

Tsukune: It is not mine. You determine what to do with it? You're not the Moka I know. So If you put it on then I will know you. But as you are your just not Her.

Inner Moka: I see you are a direct man. Be aware you released me. Only you can break this seal. Not me. I can only reattach it.

Tsukune: Hmmm.. Well I don't need to stay like this any longer.

Tsukune suppresses his Vampire form.

Inner Moka: You have delicious blood for being a Vampire. I like it quite a bit.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Wow, what is going on with this Moka?

Inner Moka begins walking towards Tsukune.

Inner Moka: Tell me are you interested in me or the other Moka?

Tsukune: Moka is Moka regardless of which personality you take.

Inner Moka: Is that so. Well you had better take good care of me, Tsukune.

The Inner Moka gets close to Tsukune.

Tsukune: W-what a-are you d-doing?

Inner Moka: Chuuuuuu.

The Inner Moka Puts the Rosario back on revealing the Kinder Moka with her green eyes and pink hair.

Tsukune: If I keep getting my blood sucked like that I am going to be Killed. Ouch!

Moka: Ahhh! Tsukune?

Tsukune looks at her as she lifts her head off his neck AGAIN.

Tsukune: Moka let's get you to your dorm. Jeez, a lot has happened today.

Moka: Wait, Tsukune?

Tsukune: !?

Moka: You and I are Vampires so umm…..

Tsukune: What is it, Moka?

Moka: I have been sucking your blood for too long. I would like you to suck MINE.

Tsukune just looks at her with surprise. But smirks and responds.

Tsukune: Sorry, Moka. I can't drink your blood. I am sorry.

Moka: huh!? But why, Tsukune?

Tsukune: I am sorry I just can't give an exact reason. Just please understand.

Moka looks down to the ground depressed.

Moka: I understand, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Well shall we get you home already. It is already late.

Moka: Oh No!

Tsukune drops Moka off at her dorm house and he heads to his. Tsukune begins thinking to himself about the day that has just occurred and lies down on his bed to figure things out.

Tsukune: This day couldn't have been weirder. I am Vampire I meet Vampire then I see Full Vampire and I go Full Vampire. Jeez, this place is going to kill me. Yokai Academy, unbelievable.

End Chapter.

**All Rights and Characters belong to their Respective Owners.**

A Succubus + A Vampire

Chapter 2.

**Tsukune is sleeping and awoke by his alarm clock. And practically jumps out of his floor bed. He gets himself ready for school only to start thinking out loud about things.**

Tsukune: Moka has two personalities and one is kind. While another is rather aggressive and darker. I can't put two & two together with Moka. She knows I am a Vampire like her and she is ok with it. We promised each other to keep our identities a secret. Well, time to go.

Tsukune makes his way out of the dorm past several Yokai Students whispering as he passes by.

Student 1: did you hear that guy beat down Saizou.

Student 2: they say he is really strong monster.

Tsukune: So Saizou told everyone what I did to him. Sigh….. This is going to be long year.

Suddenly Tsukune is surprised from behind.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Moka nails him and they both hit the ground.

Tsukune: AGH! Moka you really need to stop that. You're going to kill me if you keep doing that.

Moka: Sorry, Tsukune. But I wanted to see you.

Tsukune: Moka, umm…

Moka: Tsukune…..

Tsukune: Moka….

Moka: Tsukune…..

Tsukune: Moka OWOWOW!

Moka: Chuuuuuu…..

Tsukune is caught completely off guard by here nip to his neck.

Tsukune: Moka, look I will let you drink my blood whenever you need it. So relax and please don't kill me.

Moka: Ahhh! Tsukune's blood is the best. Thank you I will only drink when I need to.

Tsukune: Right, sigh…. Lets hurry to class.

While in class Tsukune is being watched. Of course he notices the Large Breasted Girl staring at him.

Moka: (Thinking to Herself) What is wrong with Tsukune?

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) That girl has been staring at me for two days now. Why?

Classes come to an end with Tsukune and Moka leave the Class together.

Moka: Tsukune you looked worried in class what was wrong?

Tsukune: Nothing, Moka. Look I have to go somewhere I will see you around. BYE MOKA!

Tsukune takes off running with Moka just staring and confused.

Moka: Tsukune? Where is he going?

A strange figure looms in the Shadows and follows Tsukune.

Tsukune: pant, pant, Huff …. I ran for a good mile just now. Ok, I am finally alone so let's get in some training.

Tsukune begins throwing punches and kicks with his aura causing wind with each thrown punch. The strange figure stands in the Shadows watching him and decides to make a move.

Tsukune: Huh!? Who's there?

Girl: Hello, you must be Tsukune Aono, Correct?

Tsukune: Your that girl from my class.

Girl: Not just a girl my name is Kurumu Kuruno.

She starts twirling and going into weird stances. Tsukune just stares with no interest.

Tsukune: Umm… why are following me?

Kurumu: Because Tsukune Kun I have been wanting to meet you.

Kurumu draws closer to Tsukune putting her breasts on his chest. Tsukune reacts with much surprise.

Tsukune: Kurumu!? What are doing stop that.

Kurumu: But Tsukune I like you so much, CHARM!

(Kurumu is a succubus and charm is how they entice men to their sides to become there slaves.)

Tsukune: I see so that is your plan.

Kurumu: WHAT!?

Tsukune: You're a succubus sorry but your charm doesn't work on me.

Kurumu backs up from him staring at him confused.

Kurumu: But no man can resist a succubus charm. How did YOU?

Tsukune: Sorry, but I have to go see you later.

Tsukune begins running past her as she just stares at him with curiosity.

Kurumu: What kind of monster are you? I will confront Moka Akashiya for answers. She is my only obstacle hindering my plan.

Kurumu makes her way back to the Academy. And sees Moka standing by herself.

Moka: Oh, where is Tsukune? I want to spend more time with him.

Kurumu: HEY, MOKA AKASHIYA RIGHT?

Moka: huh!? Who said that?

**Moka looks up to see Kurumu sitting at the top of the stairs.**

Kurumu: You're a Vampire, right? That's the rumor.

Moka: I am sorry but it is against the rules to tell your identity.

Kurumu: You are in my way Moka. I won't stand for it.

Moka: In your way!?

Kurumu: I am Succubus Kurumu Kuruno. And my grand plan is to get every man in this school to create my own large Harem.

Moka: Umm …. Again it is against the rules to tell our identities.

Kurumu: Ha, that is besides the point.

Kurumu gets super close to Moka breast to breast staring at her.

Moka: Umm.. What are you doing? (Embarrassed)

Kurumu: Because you're in my way of getting every man in this school. You walking around here all cute and perky all the time is making my plan fail. So because of that I am going to steal Tsukune Aono from you.

Moka: But Tsukune has nothing to do with this. Leave him alone.

Tsukune: Hey, Moka?

Kurumu: So he is finally here.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune runs up to her.

Tsukune: Hey, I am sorry for earlier. Leaving you like that. I just had to go train somewhere for a little bit.

Moka: That is ok, Tsukune. I just happy you're here now he-he.

Kurumu runs at Tsukune hugging him.

Kurumu: Oh, Tsukune Kun. (Thinking to Herself) Now I will use a fully powered charm on him. That should work.

Tsukune: Kurumu, again. Stop doing that. I don't know what your problem is but quit it.

Kurumu: But I like you so much Tsukune kun. CHARM!

Kurumu smirks with the satisfaction of knowing she has finally got him.

Moka: What are you doing to Tsukune?

Tsukune: You just don't know when to quit. Do you?

Kurumu: !

Tsukune: I told you before your charm doesn't work on me no matter how much power you put into it.

Kurumu steps away from him with anger.

Kurumu: How?

Tsukune: How what?

Kurumu: HOW DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?

Tsukune: It is against the rules to tell our Identities. Moka lets go and do something ok?

Moka: OK TSUKUNE!

Tsukune and Moka walk away with Kurumu just staring with great anger. She follows them into the forest they are walking into.

Tsukune: What is with that girl?

Moka: What is wrong, Tsukune?

Tsukune: MOKA GET DOWN!

Tsukune grabs Moka ducks down to the ground with her.

Moka: AHHH! Huh?

Kurumu: MOKA!

Tsukune: What she is transformed. Why did she attack us?

Moka: Tsukune, please stand back. She is after me.

Moka Pushes Tsukune away from herself and stands facing Kurumu who has transformed with a long spear like tail and large bat wings.

Kurumu: I will kill both of you.

Moka: Please leave Tsukune out of this. I am the one you want, kill me instead spare Tsukune. PLEASE!

Tsukune: MOKA WAIT! You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me.

Kurumu: Ha, you only want him for his blood that is it. He is just your food VAMPIRE!

Moka: No, that's not true. Tsukune is my first Precious friend. He is important to ME!

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Moka. Your first friend have you really been alone all this time.

Kurumu: Well, whatever he is to you I don't care I will still Kill both of you for hindering my plan. Besides I don't know what kind monster Tsukune is but this is where it ends.

Kurumu moves with flying speed and attacks Moka straight on only to be stopped by Tsukune.

Kurumu: What where did she go?

Tsukune: You would bare your fangs at someone who has meant you no harm and done nothing. You're not going to hurt MOKA while I am around.

Kurumu: You avoided my attack and saved her at the same time. What are you?

Tsukune: I am VAMPIRE!

Kurumu: You're a VAMPIRE? No that can't be.

Suddenly Tsukune holding Moka in his arms transforms into his Vampire Form. Revealing silver hair and Red Eyes with much anger in them showing off a Powerful Demonic Aura.

Tsukune: You should learn your place. Moka I will set you down here. I will finish this.

Moka: Tsukune, Please take the Rosario off my neck.

Tsukune: But why?

Moka: This is my fight. She threatened your life let my other self do this.

Tsukune with his red eyes looks at Moka's Rosario and takes it off instantly. Suddenly she transforms with Silver Hair and Red eyes like Tsukune as well as a powerful Demonic Aura.

Kurumu: This is the real Moka. They both are Vampires. They both are the Rare S class Rank Super Monster. It is just as the rumors say.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, Stand back I will deal with her.

Tsukune: Alright, but don't be careless.

Inner Moka: Hmph! You don't have to worry about me.

Kurumu: Ha, you don't intimidate me. I have an important mission for my race. I will not fail.

Tsukune: Important Mission?

Kurumu: That's right. My Mission is to gather large groups of men to find my "Destined One" and enslave him to keep my race from going extinct. And I will not fail. I will kill you MOKA AKASHIYA!

Kurumu makes an attack with her long nails on Inner Moka. Moka avoids it easily and Kurumu looks around for her and sees her to her left.

Inner Moka: So that is why you bear your fangs at me. How Foolish.

Kurumu: MOKA!

Tsukune: MOKA?

Moka dodges Kurumu's attack and comes from behind her.

Kurumu: So fast!

Inner Moka: You should realize the difference in power. KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Moka grabs Kurumu's Tail throwing her then severely kicking her threw several trees.

Kurumu: AHHHH! NGH!

Inner Moka: Learn the difference between us.

Kurumu: I do understand now.

Inner Moka begins walking towards Kurumu.

Inner Moka: What an unpleasant site you are. I think I will snap off both of your wings and tail so you won't be able to fly anymore.

Kurumu: No, please. Forgive me.

Tsukune instantly is right in front in of Inner Moka blocking her path.

Inner Moka: What are you doing? Move.

Tsukune: You have gone far enough, Moka. She is sorry for what she has done. Besides she has no malicious intentions towards us. I can sense her true intentions. Leave her be. This is enough.

Inner Moka: She tried to kill us. As well as try to take YOU from me. I will not stand for it.

Tsukune: What!? No, this is far enough. If you want to hurt her you will have to get through me. As a Vampire you should learn restraint. Our kind is hated by others so let's just stop it here. This is far enough, Moka.

Inner Moka walks towards Tsukune grabbing the Rosario in his hand.

Inner Moka: There is no need to be so serious.

Tsukune: (Blushes) umm…

Inner Moka: I won't let anyone take you from me. Understand that. You are mine.

Tsukune: What? Yours?

Inner Moka takes the Rosario from his hand and puts it back on herself turning back into the other Moka.

Tsukune: Whoa, so she faints after returning to her previous form.

Tsukune returns to his original form staring at Moka and thinking back to other Moka and what she said to him. Time passes by and the next day arrives with both Moka & Tsukune walking towards the Yokai Academy.

Moka: Tsukune, you have been so quiet. Are you ok?

Tsukune: (thinking to himself) Her first friend. Which Moka is Moka? AHH! This is so confusing.

Moka stares at Tsukune grabbing his hair.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Oh, sorry Moka I was just thinking about what happened yesterday.

Moka: Well, we are both ok and that is all that matters right, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, of course. But I am still surprised by something Moka.

Moka: Surprised by something, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Am I really your First Friend?

Moka looks down to the ground and stops walking.

Moka: …

Tsukune: OH NO I AM SORRY MOKA PLEASE DON'T BE SAD!

Moka: While I was living in the Human World I hated it so much. I was treated so badly by everyone and told I was weird and a monster. I had no friends and no companions. I came here to Yokai Academy to be with Demons of my own kind. But Still I felt so alone. But then I met you Tsukune and my world got brighter. And to make it better you are a Vampire who also lived in the Human World. So I became happy when you said "Sure I will be your Friend."

Tsukune: Moka I had no idea.

Moka: Tsukune…..

Tsukune: Moka…..

Suddenly a familiar voice appears from behind.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE KUN!

Moka & Tsukune: AHHH!

Kurumu: I baked you these nice cookies. Have some.

Tsukune: Kurumu, what are you doing here?

Kurumu: Well, I did say I was looking for my Destined One, right?

Both Moka & Tsukune shake their heads up and down.

Kurumu: Well, I have picked you.

Tsukune: WAIT, WHAT!?

Moka: Picked Tsukune?

Kurumu runs up to Tsukune and presses his head to her breasts.

Tsukune: AH! Kurumu stop it.

Moka: Kurumu, Tsukune is mine.

Both start pulling him back and forth until.

Kurumu: No, he is mine.

Moka: Chuuuuuu…..

Tsukune: AHHHH!

Chapter End.

**Chapter 3**

A Witch + A Vampire.

After yesterday's little scuffle the school had its first Mid Term. Tsukune scored 16th place not bad. Of Course Moka took 2 places in scores. Moka starts approaching the Board where Tsukune is standing reading it.

Guy 1: There she is, not only smart but Beautiful too. A dangerous combo.

Guy 2: She is so amazing.

Guy 3: She is the greatest girl ever.

Moka sees Tsukune and immediately tackles him.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: HUH!? MOKA?

Moka: Your scored pretty well out of all the freshman class Tsukune. Good Job.

Tsukune: Umm.. Well you did better than me Moka. You came in Second place. Really impressive.

Moka: Umm.. Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, what is it?

Moka: Could we study next time together at my dorm?

Tsukune just blushes like no tomorrow and stares in awe.

Tsukune: um.. Well, uh sure.

Moka: THANK YOU, TSUKUNE!

Moka jumps on him and bites his neck.

Tsukune: Well, at least I am use to it now.

Moka: Chuuuuuu… Ah! Tsukune's blood is the best.

Tsukune: Huh!?

Tsukune notices a strange little girl staring at Moka and Him.

Moka: Tsukune? Tsukune?

Tsukune: Oh, sorry Moka I just spaced out.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE!

Kurumu jumps on Tsukune and puts his head to her Breasts AGAIN! KEYWORD AGAIN!

Tsukune: AHH! Why do you keep doing that?

Kurumu: I said before you're my destined one, Tsukune.

Moka just stares with anger.

Moka: Leave Tsukune alone. He is mine.

Tsukune before the two girls can pull on his arms for a fight he jumps out of the way.

Kurumu & Moka: What!?

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Man that was close. "Look, both of you stop it. My arms are going to get pulled out of their sockets."

Moka: But Tsukune?

Kurumu: Oh Tsukune?

Guy 1: That lucky bastard.

Guy 2: I am so jealous.

Guy 3: We will get him.

The strange girl listens to everything from behind the pillar.

Girl: Oh, Moka she is so beautiful and smart.

Classmate 1: Well done, Yukari Sendo.

Yukari: My classmates.

Classmate: Number 1 again. You really are a genius. Just don't get Cocky.

Yukari: Cocky?

Classmate: Right you may have skipped several grades but you are a filthy race. And being in the same class as you is disgusting.

Classmate 2: Yes, and that uniform looks like cosplay. You are violating rules.

Classmate 3: Yeah, so straighten up.

Yukari with her wand uses some strange magic to drop heavy weights on their heads.

Yukari: Hahahahaha…..

Classmate: You little brat.

Suddenly Moka is right in front of their attack.

Classmate: Your ….

Moka: Please don't use violence against girls.

Tsukune is behind them.

Tsukune: Yes, unnecessary force against students is prohibited so BACK OFF!

Classmate: When did he get there? Wait, your Tsukune Aono. The one who took Saizou out. Hmph. Let's leave them alone. Let's go.

The three men leave.

Tsukune, Moka, & Yukari all have lunch together.

Yukari: Thank you for saving me Moka.

Moka: Really it is ok. I just wanted to help.

Tsukune: So why did they attack you?

Moka: Hmph. I'm not talking to someone of lower intelligence. I will talk only to Moka.

Tsukune: Huh!? Well, that was a little rude.

Yukari: Moka, I -I Erm…..

Moka: Umm… Yukari?

Yukari jumps over the table tackling Moka fondling her breasts.

Tsukune: What in the World?

Yukari: I LOVE YOU, MOKA!

Moka: Umm.. Yukari please stop touching me there.

Yukari: Will you go out with me?

Tsukune just explodes out of his chair.

Moka: Yukari we can't be like that. Tsukune help me.

Tsukune grabs Yukari off of Moka's Chest.

Yukari: HEY! Don't touch me.

Tsukune: Here give me your hand Moka.

Moka: Thank you Tsukune.

Yukari: Leave her alone. Magic Wand!

Suddenly there is several objects over Tsukune's Head that he sees and dodges easily.

Tsukune: I see so you're a witch. That's what they meant by Filthy Race.

Yukari: (Thinking to Herself) I couldn't see his movements. He moved so fast. What is he? "I love Moka, and I won't let someone like you defile her. Your just like those half assed males in the Manga's.

Tsukune with a lot of anger in his eyes just looks down at her.

Tsukune: Look you can't be like this with other people. You have to learn restraint or you will have no friends and be alone.

Yukari moves behind Moka.

Yukari: I have no need of friends of lower intelligences. I have been alone all my life anyhow.

Tsukune looks at her with surprise.

Tsukune: Sorry I had no idea.

Suddenly several more objects fall and hit him in the head.

Yukari: Hahahahaha….

Yukari runs out of the lunch room.

Tsukune: AHH! Darn you, Get back here Yukari?

Moka: Tsukune you can't get mad at children like that.

Tsukune: Moka, I am getting angry here. She does what she wants to who she wants. Come on we have to get her to stop. She is going too far. And most of all YOU should stay away from her.

Moka: But Tsukune?

Tsukune takes off after Yukari. Moka stands there staring. Yukari is running while laughing and thinking back to how she has been treated all her life. So as she is running she is ambushed by the Three Men who take her into the forest and throw her into a tree.

Classmate: You should have been less cocky. And you wouldn't have to endure this kind of treatment.

Classmate 2: Lets devour her. She has broken several rules already.

Classmate 3: Yes, she should be killed.

The Three Men Transform into Lizardmen(they are lizards with a higher intelligence).

Yukari: NO, Magic Wand.

Classmate: Not happening today witch.

The Lizardman bites down on the wand stopping it and breaking it with his jaws. Yukari looks on with surprise.

Yukari: No, My Magic Wand!

Classmate: Now you're done.

He Attacks her and suddenly is sent flying yards from behind.

Yukari: !

Classmate 2: What was that?

Classmate 3: What Tsukune Aono?

Then Tsukune punches both of the other Lizardmen sending them flying into mid air.

Tsukune: Sorry, for earlier Yukari. I didn't understand about you till Kurumu told me when I was trying to catch you.

Yukari: Why? Why did you help me?

Tsukune: Because it was what I wanted to do. It was the right thing to do.

Yukari starts crying. Meanwhile they both head back to the Academy with Moka and Kurumu waiting for them.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Kurumu: What happened out there?

Tsukune: Don't worry everything is fine.

Yukari: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, what is it Yukari?

Yukari: What kind of Monster are you? You took those Lizardmen out so quickly and with overwhelming strength.

Tsukune: Well, since we are friends now I will tell you. I am a Vampire.

Yukari: WHATTTTTT! You're a Legendary Powerful Vampire. Just like Moka.

Tsukune: Yes.

Yukari: So you and Moka are Vampires together. WOW! That explains everything about why she is with you all the time.

Tsukune: Umm… I guess whatever helps you understand ha-ha.

Yukari: I love you, Tsukune.

Kurumu: WHAT!? He is mine.

Tsukune: Now, now everyone settle down.

Moka grows frustrated and jumps at Tsukune.

Moka: NOOO! TSUKUNE IS MINE! Chuuuuuu…

Tsukune: AHHH!

Chapter End.

**Chapter 4**

A Farewell + A Vampire.

Tsukune is walking back to his dorm after that little experience he has. And

**suddenly three men appear out of nowhere confronting him.**

Guy 1: Your Tsukune Aono, correct?

Guy 2: I won't forgive you.

Guy 3: We will make you pay.

Tsukune: What!? Who are you guys?

Guy 1: Let me explain I am the leader of the Moka fan Club.

Guy 2: I am the Leader of the Kurumu Fan Club.

Guy 3: I am the Leader of the Yukari Fan Club.

Guy 123: All Together we are the LOVE LOVE ALLIANCE!

Tsukune just stares at them with utter annoyance.

Tsukune: Look I could care less. I am just friends with them.

Guy 1: You lie they hug and rub you and fight over you. We will punish you for taking them from us.

Tsukune: You guys don't want to do that. While I may tolerate harassment I won't tolerate being assaulted. I usually choose to be defensive.

Guy 2: We don't care what kind of Monster you are. We will make you pay. All together.

Guys 123: DIVINE PUNISHMENT!

The three men pull out fans and start slapping Tsukune on his head. He stands there just not caring.

Tsukune: Wow, you guys are serious aren't you?

Guy 1: He looks human and seems really weak.

Guy 2: Yeah, he is nothing.

Guy 3: We will beat him.

Tsukune: Alright 5.…..4.…..3.….2.….1.…..

Suddenly the 3 Men look and Tsukune is out of there punishment.

Guy 1: Where did HE go?

Tsukune: Ok I have got to get to class hmmm.

Tsukune is walking past them towards class.

Guy 1: What when did he get there?

Guy 2: He won't escape.

Guy 3: Ha, We got you.

Tsukune just looks behind himself and is instantly behind them. All Three men just stare looking of him.

Tsukune: Look I want to get to class. Leave me alone already.

Guy 1: He did it again. I couldn't see any movement. GRRRR… Your mine.

All three men attack him again. This time Tsukune just flicks all three of them sending them flying yards away from him.

Tsukune: Great, I am going to be late.

Guy123: He is so strong. What is he?

Guy 1: We will get him next time.

Tsukune makes his way towards the lunch room. He walks in getting his tomato juice and sitting down at a table alone.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Well for now I am alone. Those girls keep fighting over me like I am some kind of prize. While I look to them as friends I am just being suffocated by their clingy natures. "Hmm, I should just head to the bus stop and get these letters out."

Tsukune makes his way out of the Lunch room heading for the Bus Stop waiting for the bus to come. Tsukune is holding a large bag with his family letters in them.

Tsukune: Hopefully he gets here soon.

Guy 123: WE FOUND YOU!

Tsukune: Ok, I have had enough.

Tsukune releases his Vampire Powers showing his Silver Hair and Red Eyes. His Demonic Aura releases to full power. Tsukune Looks at them with high annoyance.

Guy 1: He is a Vampire.

Guy 2: No wonder Moka is with him they are the same.

Guy 3: Lets transform and get him.

Tsukune: Sorry not happening.

Tsukune in an instant knocks all 3 of them straight back towards Yokai Academy.

Guy 123: NOT AGAINNNNNNNNNNNN!

Tsukune: I am tired of distractions I want to get these letters to my family.

Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari feel his aura from Yokai Academy.

Moka: That is Tsukune. He is transformed. Is he leaving Yokai Academy?

Kurumu: His aura can be felt from here. What is going on?

Yukari: Lets go see.

Kurumu flies them to his current location. The bus is there with Tsukune. They land running towards him.

Moka: TSUKUNE? DON'T LEAVE!

Tsukune: Moka, what are you doing here?

She tackles him to the ground.

Moka: Don't leave Tsukune. Please.

Kurumu: Don't leave.

Yukari: Yeah we won't let you.

Tsukune is transformed looking at them with his eyes.

Tsukune: umm… I am not leaving. I am just giving the Bus Driver my letters to deliver to my family in the Human World.

Driver: Well, I will take these now.

The Bus Driver leaves with Moka still on top of Tsukune looking at him.

Moka: You weren't leaving Tsukune?

Tsukune: Of course not I just wanted to get those letters out to my family. So I asked the Bus Driver for a favor.

Kurumu: WHAT!? Moka you said he was leaving.

Moka: Umm … I guess not, Sorry everyone.

Yukari: It's ok Moka. At least Tsukune is staying.

Tsukune: Umm… Moka could you get off me. I would like to get up.

Moka: Oh, Sorry Tsukune.

Tsukune gets up and looks at Moka's Rosario just staring.

Tsukune: Hmmm….

Moka: Tsukune, are you ok?

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: Hmmm….

Tsukune: Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari we need to talk.

All the Girls: Hmm?

Tsukune: I am going to say this only once. So please listen to me. You are all my friends and companions here at Yokai Academy.

Moka: Tsukune, What's wrong?

Tsukune: So please stop fighting over me like I am some kind of prize to win. We are all friends here, right?

Moka: Tsukune.

Kurumu: Well, I guess that explains why you have been acting so strange. But Moka is my rival in love. And Tsukune I want to be with you so I will continue to fight for that right.

Tsukune: Wait, didn't you hear a word I just said.

Yukari: No, Tsukune is mine.

Kurumu: No, you flat chested girl. He is mine.

Moka: No, I love Tsukune the most.

All the girls dive for him. And Tsukune starts dodging running back toward Yokai Academy. Still transformed in his true form as a vampire.

Tsukune: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! They didn't even listen to me.

Tsukune continues running towards the Academy easily losing them while transformed. The girls exhausted look around and look at each other.

Moka: Oh, Tsukune disappeared again.

Kurumu: Well, I am going this way to find him.

Yukari: I will go this way.

Moka: Wait we should find him together.

Kurumu: Ha, and let you get to him first. By myself I will surely find him alone.

Kurumu and Yukari begin heading separate directions to find Tsukune. Moka looking worried searches another way to find him. And Surprisingly she finds him ahead of her and runs to him. (Tsukune is still transformed)

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: EEP!

Moka grabs and hugs Tsukune.

Moka: Please, don't run off again. I will listen to you Tsukune.

Tsukune returns to his other form.

Tsukune: Moka, you guys are going to kill me if you keep fighting over me. We are all friends cant it be just like that.

Moka lets go of him and looks down towards the ground.

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: Tsukune we all love you. It is impossible for us to just be friends with you. We are all competing for your affections. So I don't think we will all listen to you.

Tsukune: Wow, how did it reach this point?

Moka looks at him and grabs him by his shirt.

Moka: I don't know how Tsukune but I do know I want to be more than just friends with you.

Tsukune: Forgive me Moka for doing this. But I need to talk to someone who can understand.

Moka: Forgive you for what?

Tsukune removes the Rosario from her neck.

Moka: Tsukune?

Moka undergoes her transformation into her Inner Moka. Her hair turns silver and eyes red.

Tsukune: Moka you seem like someone I could talk to about a solution to all this.

Inner Moka: Ahhh! So you released the Rosario Seal just to talk to me.

Tsukune: Do you have an actually answer for me. I have no clue how to get out of this. The girls are going to end up killing me at this rate even with my Vampire Powers. It is becoming troublesome.

Inner Moka: Hmph. Do you really think I would be able to help you with this, Tsukune?

Tsukune: If not you then who? You're the only one with a sound mind and steady voice who actually listens to the whole thing.

Inner Moka: Asking me is foolish.

Tsukune looks at her with absolute surprise.

Tsukune: Sigh….. I just can't win.

Inner Moka walks towards him.

Inner Moka: You want an answer then search your own feelings. Your heart should tell you which way to go.

Tsukune looks down towards the ground depressed.

Tsukune: If it was that simple I would but it isn't. I can't just choose one of you. That isn't fair plus it is like a lottery. You girls aren't some kind of object I juggle and see who is the last to hit the floor. I won't make that kind of choice. ITS TO MUCH!

Inner Moka: You are a Vampire. Kurumu is Succubus. Yukari just follows others she is of little consequence, and I am Vampire like you. What would be your choice?

Tsukune: I told you already it is not that easy. I won't pick one to satisfy some piece that was missing for anyone. I am Tsukune Aono I want what makes me happy. Not the other way around. I'm just looking for good friends not a FUTURE WIFE!

Inner Moka stops near him and just stares at him with her red eyes.

Inner Moka: You surprise me for a Vampire you lack one quality that I thought you had.

Tsukune: I may not resemble another Vampire like you who looks at people coldly. But my parents raised me to understand humans and emotions. I became a better person for it. And I am guessing the quality you are curious about is the Vampires Pride.

Inner Moka: See was that so hard to answer just now.

Tsukune looks at Inner Moka and then realizes something.

Tsukune: I don't have to choose. I just have to let my heart choose.

Inner Moka: Well, it is good to see you regaining your vampire ways.

Tsukune: I see. My Pride as a Vampire.

Inner Moka: !?

Tsukune: So my pride is the key to my answer. As a Vampire I would only choose someone who is of my same race and strength. But I won't rely on that. I choose not to Choose. That is what I am telling myself for now.

Inner Moka: So you choose not to choose. How foolish.

Tsukune: Foolish how so?

Inner Moka: Because you will have to choose one day. Remember that and I will be waiting.

Tsukune: You said something very close to what you just said to me a while ago.

Inner Moka grabs the Rosario from Tsukune's Hand and reverts back to the other Moka.

Tsukune: Sorry, Moka I know your unconscious but I will get you home.

Tsukune drops her off at her dorm through her window. Since boys aren't allowed in the dorm directly. Tsukune finds Kurumu and Yukari updating them on everything and explaining things to them about how he wants them to settle down. Tsukune returns to his dorm lying down on his bed.

Tsukune: Inner Moka, Other Moka both are amazing but….. The other Moka is just an Illusion created by the Rosario. The real Moka is within her. But still the other Moka is very real to me. Sigh….. I hope I can survive all this.

Chapter End

**Chapter 5**

Inner Moka + A Vampire.

Inner Moka: Just relax, Tsukune and leave your body to me.

Tsukune: What I am in a bed with Moka and AHH! I am transformed. What the hell?

Tsukune then hears a loud ring his alarm clock waking him up for his first free day off from school. Like the human world Yokai Academy maintains similar on and off days based on events. Currently Yokai Academy is celebrating its founding so all students and faculty take a day off.

Tsukune: So it was all a dream but it felt so real. There with her AHHH!(Punches himself in the Face) Well I do have a complete free day off. I think I will train out in the Mountains. Secluded.

Tsukune looking across his dorm room realizes his room is exactly across from Moka's where he witnesses her getting dressed. But he sees something strange about her.

Tsukune: WHAT!? Her Rosario isn't around her neck. What the hell? Sigh… that is the Inner Moka then. And She IS LOOKING THIS WAY!

Inner Moka looks towards Tsukune's room. She jumps out the window towards his window. Tsukune panics and closes his blinds and drapes.

Tsukune: Maybe I was just seeing things.

He hears a tap on his window.

Inner Moka: Are you going to open up or not?

Tsukune: Just one second. (Thinking to Himself) She is going to kick me for a mile. CRAP!

Tsukune opens the blinds to see Inner Moka on his window edge. He opens the Window to let her in.

Inner Moka: Well, so this is your room.

Tsukune: Umm.. Yes but really you shouldn't be in here. There is reason why they have the dorms boys and girls.

Inner Moka: I see no problem unless you were expecting something from me.

Tsukune: NONONO! Of course not. It's just I need to change so if you could just …..

Inner Moka sits on his desk and stares at him. Tsukune just stares at her with annoyance.

Inner Moka: I thought you were going to change.

Tsukune: Not with you staring at me.

Inner Moka: Ok, then I will turn my back.

Tsukune: WHAT!? NO! I mean please wait outside my dorm room.

Inner Moka: Oh I see. Then I will wait outside your door.

Inner Moka walks out the door where several guys are at waiting to get into the bathroom. They all stare at Moka.

Inner Moka: If you all keep staring at me you will lose your right to see.

Inner Moka turns there way staring with killing intent they all go running for it.

Tsukune: What does she want and for that matter what happened to her Rosario?

Tsukune finishes changing and walks with Inner Moka out of his dorm.

Inner Moka: …

Tsukune: Moka where is your Rosario at. I could have sworn you had it on when I dropped you off at your dorm room.

Inner Moka: Well, I am guessing you might have accidentally removed it again when you left. Because when I awoke I was there in the Dorm Room. So I have decided to stroll around like this for a little while.

Tsukune: Well, ok. But I am heading towards the mountains to train today. So I will see you around.

Inner Moka stops walking watching Tsukune walking towards the mountain trail.

Inner Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes what is it, Moka?

Inner Moka: Are you not going to invite me along?

Tsukune just looks at her with absolute surprise.

Tsukune: You want to come watch me train. That seems a little boring if this is your day out and about.

Inner Moka: No, I will train with you. I am sure you could use a tough opponent.

Tsukune just stares shaking his hands.

Tsukune: Umm. Moka…

Inner Moka Walks past him toward the trail.

Inner Moka: Lets go Tsukune.

Tsukune: She is cold to the core and aggressive as hell. Sigh… I sense one strange day ahead of me.

Inner Moka trailing ahead and Tsukune several clicks behind. Both stop at a large open area with several pieces of rubble and craters everywhere.

Inner Moka: I see you train her often don't you?

Tsukune begins taking off his jacket and stretching.

Tsukune: Yeah I do. This is a place of solitude for me to relax and train my aura and skills. I never waste time when I train so I better get started.

Tsukune immediately releases his Demonic Aura and transforms into his true form as a Vampire. He makes several movements towards a large rock and kicks it breaking it with great strength. He then starts throwing several punches and kicks at the mountain wall.

Tsukune: HAAAA!

Several hours have passed with Tsukune hitting the ground on his knees in exhaustion and looking at the side of the mountain that he devastated. Inner Moka stood by just watching and seeing his movements.

Tsukune: She just been standing there. It is really distracting having someone watch me.

Inner Moka: You push your body to the limits and focus on physical strength. What is next for your training?

Tsukune: Well, I was starting to get worried. You haven't said anything at all since we got up here. But My next step is intense mediation. This helps me balance my aura with the physical training I have done.

Inner Moka: Well are you done with your physical training?

Tsukune: Well I have been doing it several hours now so I think I am set.

Suddenly Tsukune is kicked in the face.

Tsukune: NGH! AHHH! (Slams into the side of the Mountain) Cough huff, huff. (Gets up) What the hell did you do that for?

Suddenly Inner Moka is above him and throws down another kick this time Tsukune evades it.

Tsukune: She is unbelievably fast. Why are you attacking me Moka?

Inner Moka: Your Physical Training is far from done. I will continue with you on it despite your exhausted state you should be able to at least defend, correct?

Tsukune: What you're not giving me a choice?

Inner Moka: Come, TSUKUNE!

She charges him with blinding speed.

Tsukune: WAIT, Wait!

Inner Moka: Defend yourself Tsukune.

Tsukune: Great I have no choice.

Both end up in constant combat blocking each ones attacks. Tsukune finally lands a hit slamming her into the Rocks several more hours into his training.

Inner Moka: ugh!

Tsukune: Huff, huff, huff, pant…. Moka that is enough. I can barely stand up. We may be Vampires but even we need to know when to stop.. Huff, huff.

Inner Moka rises from the rubble unhurt. Tsukune just looks at her with awe.

Inner Moka: You are indeed strong Tsukune. Stronger than me. I needed to see where in terms of strength you and I stood. I see compared to you I have much further to go.

Tsukune: (Confused) You did this to test your strength. But I WAS FIGHTING IN AN EXHAUSTED CONDITION HOW IS THAT TESTING ME AT FULL STRENGTH!

Inner Moka: Even I had to be careful with someone like you. I had no idea just how strong a Vampire you were till today. There was safety in knowing by waiting for you to exhaust yourself. Even I know about restraint.

Tsukune: umm… great I am so glad you answered your own question at my own expense.

Inner Moka: So are you going to meditate now?

Tsukune just falls to the ground and faints.

Inner Moka: His physical training was that exhausting for him huh?

Again Tsukune has the strange dream with Inner Moka and him in bed together. He finally wakes up to find himself lying on Moka's Leg.

Tsukune: Huh!? Moka?

Inner Moka: So your finally awake.

Tsukune: Y-you enjoy doing this don't you?

Inner Moka: Well are you angry with me?

Tsukune: Not angry just frustrated.

Inner Moka: I heard you speaking in your sleep.

Tsukune: EEP!

Inner Moka: Tell me what was I like in that dream?

Tsukune: Umm…. Listen let's get back to our dorms it is really getting late. The more sleep the better right?

Tsukune gets up and starts walking away. Then Inner Moka grabs his arm.

Inner Moka: I want to know Tsukune. How was I in that Dream of yours?

Tsukune with his red eyes glares at her.

Tsukune: You were kinder then you are now.

Inner Moka: !

Tsukune: Look I am tired let's get back to our dorms.

Tsukune reverses his transformation. Both of them walking not saying anything.

Inner Moka: You and I are both Vampires.

Tsukune: !?

Inner Moka: A day will come when you will have to make a choice, Tsukune. Whether you want to live in the Human world or World of Monsters. And you will have to choose a companion.

Tsukune: A day will come huh? Well when it does I will hopefully be ready.

Inner Moka: I will wait for that day. And hopefully you choose correctly.

Tsukune and her arrive at the dorms. Suddenly Tsukune begins walking towards his dorm and is hit by something warm on his Cheek.

Tsukune:!

Inner Moka: I will hopefully get to spend another day with you Tsukune. Good bye.

Inner Moka jumps up to her dorm room closing the window with a light appearing from within.

Tsukune: She j-just k-kissed me on my cheek. What the hell? Moka?

Tsukune returns to his dorm room with thoughts racing through his mind.

Tsukune: She kissed me what in the world. The Inner Moka pummeled me today then kisses me on the cheek. So confused….. Oh well, I had better get some sleep Classes are starting tomorrow.

Chapter End.

**Chapter 6**

A Trip Home + A Vampire.

Tsukune is in his dorm room thinking of this 5 Month's past events.

Tsukune: Another girl who is a snow lady named Mizore Shirayuki. And then that battle with those mermaid's and the whole Ruby issue during Vacation. Unbelievable I thought Yokai Academy would be so much easier then the Human World but it is twice as complicated. Sigh…. But I did make many precious friends. All of them girls weirdly enough.

Tsukune grabbing several bags and leaves his dorm room locking it down. Due to some unfortunate circumstances Yokai Academy closed down for a little while. Everyone will return home earlier than expected. Tsukune gave his address and phone number to all the girls. Moka just stares at him as he leaves on the bus back to another side of the human world.

Tsukune: I have really wanted to go home for a little while. This is going to be sweet.

Tsukune approaches his home and walks in.

Tsukune: Mother!

Mother: Tsukune kun, your home?

Tsukune tells her everything that has happened to him at Yokai Academy and everything that has happened up to this point.

Tsukune: Yeah, that is about it.

Mother: You did keep up with your training I am proud.

Tsukune: Where is father at?

Mother: You know him big cooperation and being the clans ultimate vampire. He has much work to do. He is hardly ever home.

Tsukune: I see so mostly it is the same as when I left.

Mother: Don't be so down, Tsukune kun. Your father loves us very much he will visit sometime. So do you want any tomato juice or blood transfusions.

Tsukune: No I'm fine. I am going upstairs to rest and get back reacquainted with my room.

Tsukune heads upstairs and sets his room back up. Suddenly there is knock on the door.

Mother: Tsukune, I will get it. Hmm… umm Tsukune there is a really pretty girl down here for you.

Tsukune: EEP!

Tsukune heads down stares only to flip out at who was there. (Away only half hour and she is right there)

Mother: Hmm… you're a vampire aren't you?

Moka: Oh yes I am. How could you tell?

Mother: Well, I am Tsukune's mother and a Vampire as well.

Moka: Really that is nice. Your mother is quite nice Tsukune.

Tsukune is holding the cup of tomato juice with absolute shaking involved.

Mother: Here Tsukune kun. I will get you some more.

Tsukune: Moka what happened why are you here?

Moka: Well because I took the wrong bus back to my home so I ended up remembering you gave me your address and I found you here. I hope you don't mind me stopping by Tsukune.

Tsukune: No I don't. But I can read your face Moka.

Moka: !?

Tsukune: What really happened? Why are really here? My mother is in the kitchen so please tell me.

Moka begins forming tears into her eyes.

Tsukune: Moka, what is it?

Moka: I don't have a home to go home to.

Tsukune: That can't be true. Your mother and father where are they.

Mother: Here you go Tsukune. Oh, are you ok Moka?

Moka immediately recovers and responds.

Moka: Yes I am fine. Thank you.

After talking Tsukune takes Moka to his room to talk.

Moka: So this is Tsukune's room it is different then what I expected.

Tsukune: Moka what did you mean by you don't have a home to go home to.

Moka stops and starts crying again.

Moka: (Crying) My father and mother are no longer together. My mother left me to Yokai Academy till I am 18 years old. And my father is just gone nowhere for me to find him. With Yokai closed down I have no place to stay for the Next 3 month's Tsukune.

Tsukune: Wrong, you can stay here with me and my family.

Moka: Oh! Tsukune. Are you sure it's okay.

Tsukune: Well when my Mother gets a glimmer in her eye I know she wants someone to stay a while. And with you she did so POW! Right to her.

Moka: Thank you, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Hey, friends help friends.

Moka: Umm… your father is he coming home soon.

Tsukune: Let's just say my dad you don't want to meet. He is busy with clan business and is a very strict Vampire. Besides you can stay in my room since it has a bed and I will sleep downstairs on the couch. Ok?

Moka: Are you sure you want to let me use your bed Tsukune?

Tsukune: It is ok, Moka. Really.

Tsukune leaves his room to let Moka get settled in for the next 3 months.

Mother: So she is staying with us for a while, Son?

Tsukune: AHH! Mother you are still doing that to me. Yes she is.

Mother: Well, good she looks like she could use good company. Oh, that is right I never asked her. What her name is.

Tsukune: Moka Akashiya.

Mother: Did you say Akashiya! As in the Clan Akashiya.

Tsukune: Umm… I guess what clan are they?

Mother: Well, well your friend Moka is our clans ally. Our greatest allies among the few vampires still around. Quite a find Tsukune.

Tsukune: Well that makes things easier for her if father comes home right? Allies he likes. So he will surely like Moka.

Mother: Well, your father is a complicated man. But I am sure everything will be fine. So she wears a Rosario to keep her true self contained.

Tsukune: You are way to observant Mother.

Mother: Well, I would love to meet the Real Moka under her Rosario Seal. It would be an interesting encounter for all of us.

Tsukune: So what now?

Mother: Take her out and about in the City. Give Moka Akashiya the Ultimate tour.

Tsukune: Ok, I will do that.

Tsukune takes Moka for a tour of his Hometown. Moka is absolutely excited not to be in the City but to be with Tsukune.

Tsukune: And this is my human school. Ironically I didn't do too well here.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: What is it, Moka?

Moka: I have no idea how to say this but Thank you so much for taking me in.

Tsukune: Hey, friends help each other.

Moka just stares at Tsukune and then bites his neck.

Moka: Chuuuuuu…..

Tsukune: Ouch! Some things never change do they.

Both return home with smiles after laughing after talking. Tsukune looks inside and looks forward to see someone he was not expecting. Fear practically befalls him.

Mother: Oh, Tsukune Kun. Your home guess who is here for a family visit.

Moka: Tsukune, are you ok?

Tsukune continues staring into the dining room at the man like figure sitting there.

Tsukune: F-father.

Moka: Oh, so that man is your father.

The Man is wearing a suit and is quite frightening wearing nothing but white. He has a very serious look on his face.

Father: Moka Akashiya, pleased to meet you.

Moka: Oh! You know who I am.

Father: Quite, I know your father. Not you directly no.

Moka: My father. How long?

Father: About 1000 years now.

Moka: Wait you must be his friend he always talked to me about. My father admires you greatly. Tsukune I can't believe your father is The Great King. That is unbelievable. It explains why you're so strong yourself.

Father: Tsukune how have things been?

Tsukune: Great, Father. And you?

Father: Busy as you have probably noticed. I heard about Yokai Academy. So I sent my special teams there to help with the repairs hopefully you will be back there in less than 3 months.

Moka: REALLY!

Tsukune: Thank you for your concern father. Your rather cheery tonight.

Father: Well, I just wanted to see you and your mother. But I must be on my way. Goodbye to the both of you.

In an instant he teleports out of the apartment.

Moka: Your father is really kind Tsukune. … Tsukune?

Tsukune: Oh yeah. (Thinking to Himself) Why would he do that? He hates beings that he considers beneath himself. What is he doing?

Mother: Well, Tsukune I am heading to bed. Remember you two don't stay up to long.

Moka: Thank you. (Think to herself) YES! I can finally be alone with Tsukune completely.

Tsukune: Want to watch TV?

Moka: Tsukune lets sit on the couch.

Tsukune: Umm…. Ok.

Both sit on the couch and Moka places her head on Tsukune's Shoulder and grabs his arm.

Moka: Tsukune, I really did just want to come and see you. Because being away from you was lonely.

Tsukune: Moka. Hmm… well we would have seen each other again. Really we would have kept in contact together.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, Moka?

Moka lifts her head off Tsukune's shoulder and her face begins moving towards Tsukune's with her lips locked.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Oh great she is going to bite me again. Brace yourself.

Suddenly there lips are locked together in a kiss. Tsukune is absolutely surprise and confused by this event.

Moka: mmmmm…..

Tsukune: !?

Moka sits there a couple of seconds then pulls away looking at Tsukune who at this point can't muster a single word at all.

Moka: That was my first kiss with a boy. Thank you Tsukune.

Tsukune: uh..umm.. Hmm..M-Moka umm….

Moka: Tsukune are you ok?

Tsukune falls over fainting. No Surprise that happened.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune wakes up several minutes later on Moka's leg.

Tsukune: Did I really?

Moka: So your awake Tsukune. I am so glad you seemed a little flushed.

Tsukune rises from her leg and just stares at her in awe.

Tsukune: Moka, you just kiss me?

Moka: (Blushes) Well we have always come so close. But due to me drinking your blood or interruptions I have never gotten a chance. I have always wanted to with you, Tsukune.

Tsukune has no idea what to say about what just happened.

Tsukune: Moka, I know how we both feel about each other. But I promised myself I wouldn't get caught up a love triangle. The other girls are fighting over me as well. If I get close to even one of you it might destroy all the friendships between all of you. Please understand I am not ready to make a decision this big.

Moka: Tsukune, I ….. hmmm, I understand. But I still want to be with you more so then anyone. And if you feel the same wouldn't you want to.

Suddenly Moka's Rosario starts going crazy.

Tsukune: What Moka your Rosario. What the heck is it doing?

Moka: Ahh! It won't stop moving. Tsukune help.

Tsukune grabs the Rosario trying to get it under control until Tsukune pulls to hard and it comes off.

Tsukune: Oh Crap! I pulled to hard.

Suddenly Inner Moka is out.

Inner Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: AHH! Moka I am sorry I didn't mean to pull it out like that. Plus the kiss just now and what the Other Moka said.

Inner Moka: Are all what?

Tsukune stops shaking his hands like crazy and stares at Inner Moka.

Tsukune: Are What? What do you mean by that?

Inner Moka: I recall saying to you once before. You must make a choice one day to live in the Human World or The Monster World and choose one Companion, correct?

Tsukune: Yes, I remember but why did you want to come out?

Inner Moka: For this.

Tsukune: !?

Suddenly Inner Moka kisses Tsukune on the Lips.

Inner Moka: mmmmm…

She moves away from him after doing that. Tsukune just sits there with silence.

Inner Moka: The reason I wanted to come out was to tell you one thing. The feelings of the Other Moka are the outward feelings that I wish to share with you.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Her outward feelings come from within her and are expressed through the Outer Moka.

Inner Moka: That is it, that is all I wanted to say to you.

Tsukune: WAIT!

She grabs the Rosario from Tsukune's Hand and reattaches to her chain. The other Moka returns but is unconscious.

Tsukune: Unbelievable, the Other Moka said that. I would have never thought. Not only are they in one body they share the same feelings. Moka you are …

Tsukune takes her up to his room and places her in his bed. He returns downstairs and falls asleep having the same dream about the Inner Moka. Tsukune is awakened by his mother who is quite angry.

Mother: Wake UP!

Tsukune: Mother, what's wrong?

Mother: Why are all those girls up in your room? There are 4 up there.

Tsukune face goes flat and he runs upstairs opening his bedroom door.

Tsukune: WHAT!? WHY ARE ALL OF YOU GIRLS HERE?

Kurumu: TSUKUNE!

Kurumu grabs him holding his head in between her breasts suffocating him.

Tsukune: (Muffled sounds)

Moka: Kurumu stop it your suffocating Tsukune.

Mizore: Yes, if anyone is going to hold Tsukune it will be me.

Forms Ice Claws in her hands.

Yukari: No, Tsukune belongs to me and Moka.

All the girls suddenly are fighting over him.

Tsukune: Why are all of you here?

Mother: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune and his mother are out in the hallway talking.

Mother: Those 4 girls were all over you. What did you do at the Academy you're not telling me?

Tsukune: Mother! Calm down. Nothing we are just friends in the Newspaper Club. So please relax.

Suddenly His Mothers Aura completely comes lose.

Mother: TSUKUNE WHAT IS GOING ON?

Tsukune: Mother I am your son trust me.

The girls feel Tsukune's Mothers monstrous aura. They get chills.

Kurumu: Wow, his mother is kind but when she gets pissed she is scarier than anything I have felt.

Mizore: Such an aura.

Yukari: This explains why Tsukune is so strong.

Moka: Everyone Tsukune is the Son of the Great King.

Girls: WHAT!?

Kurumu: The Great King Himself is Tsukune's Father.

Moka: Yes, I met him myself. He is helping rebuild the Yokai Academy.

Yukari: The Great King. Tsukune's Father. Wow, Tsukune gets better and better.

Mizore: He will make a fine lover for me.

Kurumu: That does it Snow Lady I challenge you to a duel. Let's see what you got.

Mizore: Fine, let us fight outside. The loser leaves Tsukune's side forever.

Tsukune and his Mother arguing feel several explosions from his room. They enter the room to find Kurumu and Mizore gone and Yukari and Moka stunned.

Mother: What ARE they doing? It is illegal to show there monster powers here. Tsukune go and stop them put them in their place.

Tsukune: But mother there my friends. I don't want to hurt them.

Mother: I SAID GO!

Tsukune: Ok I am going. Moka? Yukari?

Moka: …. (Unconscious)

Yukari: I will go with you, Tsukune to stop them. Let's go.

Tsukune and Yukari jump out the hole in his room.

Tsukune: Darn them, why does this always happen when there around me.  
Tsukune's Mother picks up Moka and wakes her up.

Moka: Did they do this?

Mother: Yes, they did those girls are a handful for Tsukune no doubt. You should know something.

Moka: Huh!?

Mother: Tsukune talks about you all the time when he calls me. He tells me about how you fight very well and are Quite strong. For a vampire of the Akashiya Clan I expected you to be more colder but there are two Moka's within one body. Tsukune is stuck in a world of confusion for you two. But judging from what I have seen he considers you both very important to him. Two personalities that grip the same Hand.

Moka: Tsukune. He talks about me to you. Really?

Mother: Yes, he does very much so. So please continue to watch over my Tsukune for me.

Moka: Tsukune's Mother I will.

Several blocks Tsukune follows Mizore and Kurumu who are fighting. There destruction is huge causing much devastation.

Tsukune: MIZORE, KURUMU STOP THIS!

Mizore: Come now, succubus. I will win.

Kurumu: Ha, not likely snow girl.

They teleport with speed attacking each other and dodging each other's blows. Until Tsukune teleports in front of them grabbing their hands.

Tsukune: That is enough.

Kurumu: Tsukune!?

Mizore: Such speed.

Yukari: I will help. Magic Wand.

Tsukune goes bug eyed at Yukari.

Tsukune: NONONO! YUKARI WAIT!

A huge explosion occurs blowing Tsukune into the wall and Mizore and Kurumu continue fighting.

Tsukune: NGH! I don't want to hurt them. But this has gone too far. Yukari just added fuel to the fire.

Tsukune runs towards them beginning to transform until Moka is right in front of him.

Tsukune: Moka, what are you doing here?

Moka: It is ok, I am here for you Tsukune.

Moka grabs Tsukune forcing his head gently into her chest.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Her face she looks unbelievable happy. What is going on?

Kurumu and Mizore stare at Moka with great anger. Yukari is looking at how cute she thinks they look.

Kurumu: Moka, you dare do that when we are fighting. I will Make YOU PAY!

Mizore: We will take you out first then, I will beat Kurumu.

The Girls attack Moka head on.

Tsukune: MOVE MOKA YOU WILL BE KILLED!

Moka grabs Tsukune's hand placing it on her Rosario.

Moka: Don't worry I will be fine. We will both be fine.

Tsukune: Moka…..

Suddenly taking his hand the Rosario is removed and Inner Moka comes out in all her rage.

Inner Moka: Ha, being released just to settle you girls petty Squabbles. KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Kurumu: She lured us to her on purpose.

Suddenly Inner Moka with one Kick sends everyone flying several yards. They are all unconscious after the strike.

Inner Moka: Remember my words Tsukune. You will have to pick a girlfriend soon. Sooner than you think. Till then I will be waiting.

Tsukune: Moka I …..

Inner Moka takes the Rosario and puts it back on. Because of all the commotions a bus comes and picks up the girls from Tsukune's House on Tsukune's Mothers request.

Kurumu: But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Tsukune.

Ruby: Get into the BUS! I am so sorry Great Queen. Please forgive us.

Mother: It is ok. Just make sure they are taken to Yokai Academy directly. Moka?

Moka: Umm Yes.

Mother: You are free to stay till Yokai Academy opens.

Tsukune: Mother.

Moka: Oh Yes I would like to very much. Thank you.

All the Girls just stare but are forced back to Yokai Academy. Tsukune and Moka spent the next two month's just talking. Avoiding any unnecessary closeness for good reasons. And now Yokai Academy reopens.

Chapter End.

**Chapter 7.**

A Return + A Vampire.

Tsukune and Moka took the first bus out for Yokai Academy. Being as there is only one what else is new.

Bus Driver: So I should say welcome back. Correct?

Tsukune: Oh, Thank you. I just glad to be heading back to Yokai Academy.

Moka: And so am I. I enjoyed living with Tsukune's Family. It was fun.

Tsukune: Yeah, it was.

Bus Driver: We are here.

The bus stops at the drop off site. And Moka and Tsukune exit heading towards the Academy.

Tsukune: Today should be great Moka.

Moka: Yes, it should Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka begin walking towards the Academy down the same trail they first met.

Tsukune: This is where we first met, right?

Moka: Yes it is. It was my first time drinking someone else's blood.

Tsukune and Moka continue walking when suddenly Tsukune is hit by an object.

Girl: HEY OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: AHHH!

Tsukune is slammed into a tree and the girl on the Bicycle is thrown yards.

Girl: OWOW! HEY IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!

Tsukune: What I am the Idiot. You hit me. I was minding my own business.

Moka runs to Tsukune's side.

Moka: Are you ok Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah I am fine, Moka.

Girl: Wait, you said Moka. MOKA AKASHIYA!

Moka: What?

Moka finally looks at the girl and sees it is her sister Kokoa.

Kokoa: Sister I finally found you.  
Moka: Kokoa! Oh no run Tsukune.

Tsukune: Run why she is your sister so everything should be fine.

Kokoa: Here I come Sister.

Tsukune: She is attacking Moka MOVE!

Tsukune blocks Kokoa's advance.

Kokoa: A weakling like you thinks he can take me on. I am VAMPIRE!

Tsukune undergoes his transformation. Releasing his aura and transforming his hair silver and eyes red.

Tsukune: You will do no one any harm. Know your PLACE!

Suddenly Kokoa is kicked several yards by Tsukune.

Kokoa: AHHHH! (Hits ground bouncing)

Tsukune: If she is a vampire that won't slow her down too long. Moka?

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Stay behind me I will protect you.

Kokoa explodes out of the rubble.

Kokoa: You're a-a vampire like me and my sister.

Tsukune: I am Tsukune Aono. Moka's Friend. So I won't let you hurt her.

Kokoa: Ha, I will take you out. HAAAAA!

Tsukune takes her punch to his face and leans back.

Tsukune: …

Kokoa: Your nothing I will take you out with this move.

Kokoa goes for a high kick but suddenly her leg is grabbed. Tsukune pulls it down looking at her in the face.

Tsukune: For a vampire you are very weak. I won't let you harm anyone else. I will end this with one move. Good bye.

Tsukune follows through with a high kick of his own and Kokoa is sent flying straight up in the air. Tsukune then jumps into the air to deliver a final blow.

Kokoa: NGH! (Coughs up Blood)

Tsukune: Your done.

Moka: TSUKUNE STOP!

Tsukune hears Moka's cry and stops his attack on Kokoa landing back on the ground with Kokoa recovering in mid air and landing on the ground on her knees.

Moka: Kokoa, please stop.

Kokoa: cough, cough, huff. He is so damn strong. I couldn't even hurt him. SHUT UP! You're not my older sister just some cheap illusion standing in her way of being back. Hmph, I will get my older sister back.

Kokoa turns the other way and begins walking away grabbing her bag and bicycle taking off towards Yokai Academy.

Moka: Kokoa ….

Tsukune just watches everything and transforms back to his other state.

Tsukune: I am sorry I took things to far Moka. But she was relentless my options were …..

Moka: It is ok, Tsukune. You just wanted to protect me. Besides we should get to our Second year of class right?

Tsukune: Right, let's go.

Both take off towards Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune is tackled by his other girl / friends at the Academy. With the Reunion taking place it is time for them to go to class what will happen now?

Chapter End.

**Chapter 8**

A Future + A Vampire.

Yokai Academy seems quiet until Tsukune is walking towards the school by himself early in the morning. It is the 3rd day of classes with it now being family day.

Tsukune: Wow, both my mother and father are coming to the school. I wonder who else's parents are coming. Hopefully Moka's Father got my letter to come to this.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Moka, hey how is it going!

Moka: Cap Chuuuuuu….

Tsukune: Sigh….

Moka: Tsukune's blood will always be the best.

Tsukune: Well, today's family day, Moka. So is any of your family coming?

Moka: No they haven't visited me on a family day since I was young.

Tsukune: (thinking to himself) Oh! Please Lord Akashiya come to this family day. Moka would be so happy to have one parent here. "Oh, I see."

Moka: So are you mother and father coming.

Tsukune: Yes, they should be arriving very soon. At least with my mother not taking forever to look her best. She always makes my father late.

Moka: I am sure they will arrive before classes start.

Tsukune: Right, lets head up to our Homeroom.

Moka: Ok, Tsukune.

Moka & Tsukune make their way into the classroom. They sit down only to have Mizore appear in front of Tsukune instantly.

Mizore: Tsukune?

Tsukune: AHH! Stop doing that, Mizore.

Mizore: My mother has been asking about you.

Tsukune: Your Mother?

Mizore: Yes she is here.

Tsukune then sees a face sitting behind a desk.

Tsukune: She is exactly like you, Mizore.

Mizore: Mother this is my boyfriend, Tsukune.

Tsukune: WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Mizore: Please just act like my boyfriend for a little while. Ok?

Tsurara: Hello I am Mizore's mother, Tsurara.

Tsukune: Oh thank god she is a kind mother.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE!

Kurumu tackles Tsukune in the Face with her breasts.

Tsukune: (Muffled Sounds)

Moka: Kurumu your suffocating Tsukune.

Kurumu: Mother he is right here. Tsukune meet my mother.

Kurumu Mother: Hello, so your Kurumu's Fiancée.

Tsukune pushes her off.

Tsukune: WHAT!? Ok this has got to sto-

Moka: What is wrong Tsukune?

Suddenly teleporting into the classroom. Tsukune's Mother and Father have arrived.

Tsukune: Mother, Father.

Tsurara: The Great King & Queen?

Kurumu Mother: There Tsukune's Parents.

Tsukune: I thought you guys were going to be late.

Father: Well, you know how your mother is.

Tsukune's Mother elbows his Father.

Mother: Watch the tone with me. Mister.

Moka: Oh hello again Tsukune's Parents.

Father: Ah! Moka I was hoping to find you. Has your father arrived yet?

Moka: What my Father? No he isn't coming.

Father: Really, Tsukune told me he was.

Moka: Tsukune, what?

Mother: Yes, when I talked to him he said he sent your father a letter about the Family day.

Tsukune: AHH! MOTHER, FATHER PLEASE! Moka I can completely explain.

Moka: You sent my father a letter Tsukune?

Tsukune: Umm yes I did. I just thought it would be nice if you saw him again.

Moka: You did that for me Tsukune?

Tsukune: Well yes I did. Sorry I hope you're not upset. But since he hasn't arrived yet. I can only assume he didn't receive it. Sorry, Moka.

Moka: It is ok at least you tried Tsukune. Thank you.

Tsukune: Wait this feeling. Who?

Suddenly a larger demonic aura descends on the Yokai Academy with a man with white and red eyes teleporting into the room.

Moka: FATHER!

Lord Akashiya: Moka, I received a letter about this Family Day. So here I am my Dear Daughter.

Moka runs to her father hugging him.

Tsukune: Phew … he came.

Father: Hello old friend.  
Lord Akashiya: Well I sensed a strong Vampire Aura. Great King you're here as well.

Moka lets go of her father with a large smile on her face and turns to Tsukune. Literally tackling him and hugging him to death.

Moka: THANK YOU,

**TSUKUNE!**

Tsukune: AHH! MOKA YOUR USING TO MUCH STRENGTH!

Moka lets go crying.

Moka: Thank you for this, Tsukune. I don't know how I will ever return this kind gift.

Tsukune: There really is no need. I just thought it would make you happy.

Moka goes to her father's side.

Moka: Father, let me show you around the School.

Father: I will travel along with you, Lord Akashiya.

Lord Akashiya: Good that will give me time to catch up with you and my Daughter.

All three leave the room.

Kurumu: That was huge. 4 Vampires in one place.

Mizore: No doubt they are in a class all their own.

Mother: Tsukune, I see something's remain the same correct?

Tsukune: Yes, they do mother.

Tsurara: Hello, Great Queen. I am Mizore's Mother, Tsurara.

Mother: Well you certainly are very respectful. Umm Is that a Succubus.

Kurumu Mother: Umm.. Yes I am. I am Kurumu's Mother.

Mother: Well, nice to meet both of you. But….

The Mothers: But?

Mother: You should teach you daughter's appropriate manners in someone else's home. They nearly destroyed mine.

Both mothers turn to their daughter's with anger.

Tsurara: Did you really do what she is saying, Mizore?

Mizore: Yes, Mother.

Kurumu Mother: Well, is this true in the presence of the Great Queen.

Kurumu: But, but, but….

Both Mothers: NO BUTS! NEVER ACT OUT AGAIN!

Both girls submit and listen with sadness.

Mizore & Kurumu: Yes, Mother.

Mother: Tsukune?

Tsukune: !?

Mother: Well, are you going to show me around Yokai Academy?

Tsukune: Yes, Mother this way.

As they tour the school all the parents later gather together at the lunchroom for some food. Tsukune sitting next to his Mother & Father. While Moka sits next to Tsukune and her Father sitting next to her. Suddenly a huge disturbance breaks the happy gathering.

Kokoa: FATHER!

Kokoa runs in seeing her father at the table.

Tsukune: OH NO! Not her again.

Lord Akashiya: Kokoa, what are you doing at this school?

Kokoa runs over to where her father is sitting.

Kokoa: I am attending to get my Older Sister Moka Back.

Lord Akashiya: So you came to interfere in her studies.

Kokoa: No father. Just umm…

Lord Akashiya: Kokoa?(Evil Glare) Get out of here and I will find you later to talk. Understand?

Kokoa: (Frightened Face) Yes, Father IM GOING!

Kokoa runs out of the room.

Kurumu: 5 Vampires at the Yokai Academy this place is going to go crazy.

Mizore: Frightening.

Lord Akashiya: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Hmm…

Lord Akashiya: Moka?

Moka: Yes, father.

Lord Akashiya: I will take off your Rosario now. I wish to see your other half as well.

Moka: Oh, of course father.

Tsukune: Umm. What is going on Father?

Father: Well Tsukune you will find out soon enough.

Moka's Father releases The Rosario releasing Inner Moka.

Inner Moka: Father it has been quite a long time.

Lord Akashiya: My dear daughter are you ready?

Inner Moka: Yes of course.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) What is going on?

Lord Akashiya: Lets have everyone follow me outside. Come along parents and children.

Tsukune: Mother do you know what is going on.

Mother: Wait till we are outside ok? Then you will know.

Everyone makes their way outside.

Lord Akashiya: It appears all the Suitors have shown up.

And Yes Yukari with her mother and father is there as well. Just very quiet.

Tsukune: Suitors? This is getting weird. Mother, Father enough games. Tell me.

Mother: Just watch and listen all will play out.

Tsukune: Play out?

Lord Akashiya: All suitors please step forward towards me and then turn and face each other.

Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, & Yukari walk forward.

Lord Akashiya: You are all desiring Tsukune Aono. But only one may have him and escort him through life. To do so you must have strength, character, & love for him. Do you understand all this?

The Girls: Yes.

Tsukune: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?

Inner Moka: The time has come for you to choose one of us Tsukune.

Tsukune: You mean NOW! This is crazy. Mother, Father are you behind this?

Father: Yes but the girls all agreed to this to determine your future. Or potential future. So Tsukune pick you bride to be or as the humans put it a girlfriend.

Tsukune: WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! THIS ISNT A LOTTERY FATHER!

Mother: Yes we know Tsukune. But I have seen for myself how far these girls have gone to be with you. If you continue to wait you will inevitable lose them all together. So you must choose one girl and the rest will remain as your friends. I believe this is for the best.

Tsukune: Gulp…. This is impossible. I can't choose between them like objects. It is so wrong.

Father: While you were raised in the human world you gained knowledge of human emotions unfitting of a vampire. But still you developed compassion for others. Tsukune you must choose there is no other way. If you refuse to choose the fighting between them will continue and you will be miserable. We are only looking into your best interests.

Mizore: Tsukune, we all agreed to do this.

Tsukune: All of you.

All the girls shake their heads.

Inner Moka: You must choose now, Tsukune. For your future and ours as well.

Tsukune: I - I ….

Tsukune stares at all of them and thinks back to each meeting and frustrating event he has encountered with each of them. All memories that he cherishes but more so who stands out most to him. His mother puts her hand on his shoulder.

Mother: Your heart will guide you.

Tsukune: Mother. Ok but I don't totally agree to this. It feels so wrong. But if all of you agree to it then I will choose only one and the rest will remain my friends correct?

Mother: That is why this is being done.

Tsukune looks down toward the ground thinking to himself about each girl. Suddenly it slaps him in the face who has been there most. Each time popping in out. Truth be told he has always just wanted her.

Tsukune: Moka.

Inner Moka: I am your choice.

Tsukune: No not my choice. The one I love above all others. You and I have been through and seen it all. There is no doubt that it has only been you. (Smirks)

Kurumu: I always figured Moka would be your choice. So I am happy for you both. But be aware if you mess up with him Moka I will be waiting to take him.

Mizore: As will I.

Yukari: Yes, and I will to.

Tsukune just stares at all of them. Inner Moka walks towards him.

Inner Moka: I believed you would choose me not because we are both Vampire. But because we are kindred spirits. Tsukune?

Inner Moka grabs his hand holding it in the air.

Inner Moka: I love you.

Tsukune: I love you as well, Moka.

Everyone just starts clapping for them. After this day the Rosario is reattached and the Parents all leave. Tsukune returns to his dorm room.

Tsukune: Moka and I are finally together. How strange this feeling is. I am truly happy.

Chapter End.

**Chapter 9**

A Girlfriend + A Vampire.

Tsukune after family day makes his way out of his dorm to Yokai Academy.

Tsukune: Today is going to be different then all others. Hopefully I don't get tackled, bitten, or kicked. Well hopefully ha-ha.

Tsukune walks to Yokai Academy. When Suddenly along the path there he is ambushed by a group of Monsters in human form.

Tsukune: Oh you have got to being kidding. What is this about?

Midou: So you're the Super Powerful Vampire I have heard so much about. My name is Midou I am a Rogue Monster. And I have come to kill you.

Tsukune: Kill me. Your just a monster who doesn't know his place. Get away from here while you can. Because if you don't then I will lay you OUT!

Midou: You Pure Breeds piss me off. Your cocky attitudes and pride. All of it just pisses me off.

Gang Members: Yeah, Midou kill him! Take him out!

Tsukune: What a shame. You monsters think all alike you think that all Vampires are the same. We are not. Your anger is misplaced I am not your enemy. Please just leave and I won't have to hurt you.

Midou transforms with a large arm weapon.

Midou: Sorry, but this is where it ends for YOU VAMPIRE!

Midou launches his arm with great force towards Tsukune who just stands there not moving.

Tsukune: …..

Midou: Ha, you just going to stand there then die.

Suddenly the attack hits and Midou smiles.

Midou: Your dead.

The Smoke clears with Tsukune holding Midou's arm with both hands.

Tsukune: I don't understand you rogue monsters. Human, witches, & Vampires you hate us all. No matter how hard I try you continue to attack. I offer peace you offer death and revenge. THE WAR IS OVER! HA!

Tsukune kicks Midou in his face sending him flying into the forest through several trees.

Gang Members: NO WAY! HE TOOK OUT MIDOU WITH ONE KICK!

Tsukune: All of you leave now. I have no interest in continuing this silly battle.

Midou: It will take more than that to beat me Vampire.

Tsukune: !

Midou attacks Tsukune again this time a large explosion occurs with Tsukune Transforming into his true self. Tsukune then avoids the attack delivering several hundred punches to Midou and sending him flying in mid air with him bouncing back to the earth.

Midou: NGH! (Blood) how did this happen? I should have won.

Tsukune: Know your place.

Inner Moka: I see your having fun now aren't you.

Tsukune: !? Moka? What are you doing here? And your Rosario is gone.

Inner Moka: Of course. I did it so I could spend time with you. Plus I heard the commotion from a distance and got curious about what was going on. I see your beating down a gang of rogues.

Midou gets up.

Midou: Two Vampires? Hehe. HAHAHA! I will take both of you out at the same time. DIE!

Tsukune: Sigh… time to end this. Moka!?

Inner Moka teleports in front of his attack and swift kicks him instantly sending him flying yards into the side of a mountain.

Inner Moka: You will not lay one hand on Tsukune while I live. Know your Place.

Tsukune: umm.. You don't hold back do you?

Inner Moka turns around grabbing Tsukune by the arm.

Inner Moka: Come on. Escort me to class.

Tsukune transformation reverses and he blushes.

Tsukune: (Blushes) Umm. Ok.

Everyone is staring at Tsukune and Inner Moka as they are walking into the Yokai Academy and head to class. Inner Moka is hanging on to Tsukune's arm all the way into class.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE! HEY!

Mizore: Hello, Tsukune!  
Yukari: Oh, Moka and Tsukune make such a great couple. Wait is that the Other Moka.

Tsukune: Umm. Yes it is. Ha-ha.

Inner Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, what is it?

Inner Moka: After class let's eat lunch together alone.

Tsukune: Alright.

Both take their seats and several hours have passed with class going out for lunch break. Inner Moka follows Tsukune out of the Class as they Head to the top of Yokai Academy to eat. Inner Moka sits there with nothing. Tsukune looks on wondering.

Inner Moka: …

Tsukune: Um… are you ok? You seem down and out Moka.

Inner Moka: No it is nothing.

Tsukune: Don't you want some of my tomato juice?

Inner Moka: No.

Inner Moka just sits quiet.

Tsukune: Umm… well do you want to suck my blood. You look hungry.

Inner Moka: I will be fine.

Tsukune just looks at her with no clue as to what is going on.

Tsukune: Moka talk to me here. I am listening.

Inner Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes.

Inner Moka: Am I your girlfriend?

Tsukune: Yeah of course.

Inner Moka: Good.

Tsukune: umm…Moka this is pretty awkward. I mean you aren't talking much.

Inner Moka: Well you are my first boyfriend. I am a little confused as to how to conduct a good relationship with you, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Just act like yourself. The way I see you all the time Moka. That should work.

Inner Moka: How I am all the time. Are you referring to the other Moka.

Tsukune: EEP! No, it isn't what I meant to say.

Inner Moka: Tsukune don't move.

Tsukune just sits there staring at Inner Moka. Who reaches in and grabs him by his shirt and kisses him on the lips. Tsukune practically jumps out of his skin. He is actually kissing her without worrying about any consequences. Tsukune then embraces her in his arms holding her close to him. Then both pull away looking at each other.

Tsukune: Wow, that was unexpected.

Inner Moka: You and I have waited a long time Tsukune. But our waiting is over. We can freely do what we want with each other without worrying about anything.

Inner Moka leans in close to him and lies on his shoulder.

Tsukune: I can't help but say this. You smell nice really nice today Moka.

Inner Moka: Well I tried some new fragrances to get your attention today. Since it is nice for me to be out and about rather than the other Moka. I figure I would try something else.

Suddenly Tsukune realizes something. How will he confront the other Moka now that he is with Inner Moka. Or are they both together with Tsukune.

Tsukune: (thinking to himself) oh no I was so caught up in this it didn't dawn on me that Moka is Moka are we both together or just me and her? Oh crap!

Tsukune's face begins turning red.

Inner Moka: What is wrong, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Umm.. Nothing, just thinking about something really stupid. That's all. He-he.

Inner Moka: You are a strange one, Tsukune.

Both make their way back to class and after class they go to the newspaper club to write up articles. Later Inner Moka leaves the Newspaper to do something. And Tsukune finds himself walking alone. But is not surprised by this at all.

Tsukune: Sigh…. I was hoping I could walk her back to her dorm. But I know how my kind is being near someone for too long. They grow annoyed and need space. That's why she likes to remain sealed in the Rosario.

Tsukune heads for his usual training grounds. He puts himself through several hours of harsher training than usual. Through it all Moka is in the back of his mind.

Tsukune: It has been several hours I wonder where she could be. Sigh….. I guess I will head back to the dorm and get some sleep.

Tsukune begins walking back to the dorm. He notices a strange figure in the distance staring into the sky.

Tsukune: It is pretty dark out who is that?

Suddenly Tsukune is attacked from behind and set flying into the side of the mountain.

Tsukune: NGH! What the hell?

Midou: Well, Vampire been a little while.

Tsukune: You again. Well I won't hold back this time.

Midou: Let's see what you got Vampire.

Tsukune Transforms instantly and starts attacking Midou. Midou is thrown into several trees and rocks but continues getting right back up for more.

Tsukune: Tch! THAT'S IT!

Tsukune explodes with great speed and blows a hole through Midou. Midou hits his knees and Tsukune grabs him by his neck lifting him off the ground.

Midou: Cough, cough, huff…. That a-all you got vampire. (Blood leaks from his mouth)

Tsukune: Why did you attack me? For what reason?

**Midou: Ha, Like I would tell you anything. NGH!(Grip tightens around his throat)**

Tsukune: Who or what group are you working for? I know a rogue doesn't attack someone like me without some kind of reason. And for some reason I think there is deeper reason for it.

Midou: The people I work for consider you a threat that's all I will say.

Tsukune: Fine, then Know Your Place.

Tsukune tosses Midou into the air jumping with him and swift kicking him into the ground.

Midou: NGH! AHHHH! (Crashes into the ground)

Tsukune: No Mercy. Besides I am still pretty pissed today. Damn even after the training I still can't relax. Sigh..

Tsukune looks over towards the area he saw the figure standing.

Tsukune: Oh well, must have been my eyes playing tricks on me. (Yawns)

Tsukune still transformed makes his way down the path only to find an Inner Moka waiting for him at the bottom.

Inner Moka: Hello, Tsukune.

Tsukune: MOKA!? You're here what happen to you today?

Inner Moka: I needed to answer some questions for myself.

Tsukune: Well, whatever the reason it is good to see your looking better.

Inner Moka: Yes of course. I apologize for earlier today leaving you alone.

Tsukune: Your Apologizing!? That is so not like you.

Inner Moka: My answers brought me to the same conclusion. I don't want to be away from you, Tsukune.

Tsukune: um… whoa. (Thinking to Himself) So cute! She is just staring at me with her eyes. Wow!

Inner Moka: Do you wish to do some training with me?

Tsukune: um sure. When?

Inner Moka: Right Now of course. Lets head up to the Mountain to train.

Tsukune: What!? Right now.

Inner Moka: Something wrong?

Tsukune: Nope, lead the way Moka. (thinking to himself) Perfect I am completely exhausted but I am not going to say no to her. I might end up with my face kicked in.

Tsukune spends two hours training with Inner Moka. Literally getting his ass kicked.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, what is wrong you're not fighting at your usual level.

Tsukune: ouch! Yeah well I have been training a lot before I met up with you. Plus I am tired from battling that Midou again. He ambushed me and ….

Inner Moka: He ambushed you here. I will find and kill him.

Tsukune: WAIT MOKA! Just relax see I am fine. Just exhausted when I get some rest I will be fine.

Inner Moka looks at him and walks towards him. Tsukune is sitting on the ground getting ready to get up until Inner Moka sits down on his lap.

Tsukune: Moka what are you doing?

Inner Moka: I promise not to leave you alone again, Tsukune.

Tsukune: (blushes) No it is ok. I am fine really. See no outside wounds.

Inner Moka pulls her shirt from around her neck away.

Inner Moka: Here drink my blood, Tsukune.

Tsukune just stares at her.

Tsukune: What Moka you can't be serious. I told you before I can't I won't drink your blood.

Inner Moka: Why? What reason should a vampire refuse blood?

Tsukune: I have my reasons.

Inner Moka: Hmph. Your reasons I still don't know. So tell me. Why?

Tsukune: Sigh… Because I have never drank another person's blood in my life. I have only gone with what my parents have given me. I denied myself the right many years ago.

Inner Moka: Pa Chuuuuuu….  
Tsukune: AHHH! Moka!?

Inner Moka: I drank yours so drink mine. I have had your blood on more than one occasion. So drink mine before I actually get angry with you.

Inner Moka stares at Tsukune with killing intent.

Tsukune: EEP! Ok, ok. But I'm not sure how gentle I will be. I will try to be though.

Inner Moka moves her shirt around her neck down again.

Inner Moka: You don't have to be gentle with me, Tsukune.

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Ok, here I go. First time.

Tsukune opens his mouth moving towards Inner Moka's Neck. And sinks his fangs into her neck with great care. For about 30 seconds he drinks her blood.

Inner Moka: mmmmm…

Tsukune pulls away from her neck.

Tsukune: Ah! That was more refreshing then I thought. Moka, why did you want me to do that?

Inner Moka: Because we are together. Feeding on each other is how two Vampires live together. (Flicks him in the Head)

Tsukune hit's the ground flat on his back.

Tsukune: OW! Your strength is overwhelming sometimes Moka.

Inner Moka: Come let us return to our rooms and sleep for the night.

Both Inner Moka and Tsukune return to their rooms. Tsukune lies on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Tsukune: Moka, will I see the other you tomorrow and if so what do I say to you.

Tsukune falls straight to sleep. Meanwhile a figure standing on a ledge watched everything unfold.

Kiria: Well, Hokuto how will you proceed now?

Chapter End.

**Chapter 10**

Other Moka + Girlfriend + A Vampire.

Tsukune awakes from his sleep and gets ready to head out to classes. He waits next to the girls dorm for Moka to come out.

Tsukune: Hopefully she comes down.

Suddenly Moka comes running out of the Door as her other self.

Moka: Tsukune, where is he? I had hoped he would be here waiting, oh.  
Tsukune: MOKA!

Moka: Ts… uk….. Ne. TSUKUNE!

Tsukune walks up to her and Moka runs straight into his arms pressing her lips to his.

Tsukune: (Muffled Sounds)

Moka then moves away with a smile on her face.

Tsukune: Moka, umm.. What was that for?

Moka: hmm.. I am Tsukune's Girlfriend he-he.

Tsukune: You mean you too.

Moka: Yes, of course Tsukune. Me and the other me are shared individuals. When you got her you got me too.

Tsukune walks with Moka to class and they enjoy each other's company. After classes are over they head for the Newspaper Club where Gin is waiting for all the Newspaper Crew to arrive.

Gin: Hello everyone. Please sit down for a second. We need to talk.

Everyone takes a seat.

Yukari: Gin Sempai what is wrong? You look worried.

Gin: As of now…..

Tsukune: Hmmm….

Gin: The Newspaper Club is abolished.

Kurumu: What? Why?

Gin: By the order of the Public Safety Commission.

Mizore: Who are they?

Gin: A group of thugs who were once the guardians of this school but have gone corrupt. Stealing money and shutting down clubs in the school to strengthen their position in the school.

Kurumu: Gin, you can't be serious about this?

Gin: Enough! This paper is finished here. Burn what is left of the Papers.

Tsukune: Burn them. If this Public Safety Commission is telling us to shut our doors. I won't do it.

Gin: This isn't up for debate Tsukune. Just do it right -

Tsukune: I WILL NOT! I AM VAMPIRE LETS SEE WHAT THIS PUBLIC SAFETY CAN DO AGAINST ME!

Gin: Hmph. Do what you want. It is your life to live.  
Moka: Tsukune.

Gin leaves the room. Tsukune looks down at the paper below him.

Tsukune: I won't be pushed around by corrupt bastards like them. I will fix this problem for the sake of the memories I have made here.

Tsukune runs out of the room heading searching for the Headquarters for the Public Safety Commission.

Moka: Wait, Tsukune?

Kurumu: Let us help you.

Mizore: It is our paper as well.

Yukari: Yes, we will all help Tsukune.

Tsukune: No.

The Girls all stare at him with surprise.

Tsukune: I can't fight at my fullest if I have to worry about all of your girls Safety. So please stay here.

Moka: WAIT TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Moka!?

Moka: I can help you. I am a Vampire too. And if that is what it takes the Inner me can fight beside you. Because you and I are together now as one. So please at least let me help you.

Tsukune looks down at Moka.

Tsukune: Alright, let's go. The rest of you remain here. We will be back.

Kurumu: Alright, Just don't die.

Mizore: Good Luck, Tsukune & Moka.

Yukari: Make lots of babies.

Tsukune: WHAT!?

Moka: (Turns her face in embarrassment)

Tsukune: Lets go, Moka.

Tsukune begin their journey to find the Public Safety Commission. Only the Commission is now searching for them.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, Moka.

Moka: The inner me told me to go with you. She refuses to let anything happen to you. Just like me. It is hard for me to accept that we are both your lover but Slowly I have accepted we are one person. And sharing ourselves with you is ok.

Tsukune: Umm… Moka you kinda made it sound like I am a pervert.

Moka: Sorry, Tsukune I didn't mean it like that.

Tsukune: Well let's keep moving.

Suddenly 4 girls appear before them.

Moka: ha! Who are they?

Tsukune: Wish I knew.

Girl 1: You are attempting to confront the Public Safety Commission.

Girl 2: We will not let you do as you wish.

Girl 3: Yes, this is where it ends for you.

Girl 4: My soldiers attack them. Transform.

Tsukune: I am so TIRED OF BEING STOPPED BY SMALL FRYS!

Tsukune Transforms.

Girl 1: AHHH! What is this monstrous aura?

Girl 2: Unbelievable this guy is a Vampire.

Girl 3: We can't handle him, Master?

Girl 4: No good, I was warned this guy is from the Royal Vampiric Bloodline.

Tsukune: Back OFF! (Killing Intent)

Moka: (Thinking to Herself) He is so scary like this. Tsukune is this really you?

Girl 4: Lets retreat, we need to report back to Kuyou.

Tsukune: Go to your master tell him I'm coming.

The girls disappear and suddenly Moka's Rosario starts shaking madly.

Moka: The Rosario is talking to me.

Tsukune: Moka, you ok? Your Rosario is going crazy.

Moka: Quickly I know where they are going Tsukune. Follow me.

Tsukune: Alright guide me Moka.

Moka takes Tsukune to the headquarters that the Rosario spoke of.

Moka: This is it Tsukune.  
Tsukune: Moka lets go in. Stay behind me.

Moka: Ok, Tsukune.

Both enter the room which is filled with Darkness.

Man: So the esteemed Great Vampire has arrived.

Suddenly the room is lit and dozens of monsters in human form appear.

Girl 4: Lord Kuyou will you defeat them yourself.

Kuyou: Of course, let's take this contest outside.

Suddenly the Room disappears with Tsukune and Moka are standing on the Yokai Academy Roof.

Tsukune: Teleportation!?

Kuyou: Well observed Vampire. That room we were just in possesses great magical energies.

Tsukune: Your Kuyou.

Kuyou: That is correct.

Tsukune: Why are you after our Newspaper Club?

Kuyou: Because of you Vampire. Tsukune Aono. Son of the Supreme King of The Vampires and Last in the Royal Bloodline in Vampiric Powers.

Tsukune: What is this a history lesson? What does that have to do with attacking the Newspaper Club.

Kuyou: Because of your father's desire of coexistence with humans. We have choose to target you. This will shut down your newspaper club and put an end to your human and monster coexistence game.

Tsukune: You, choose to target me because of my father's larger ideas. THE OTHERS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Leave them out of it.

Kuyou: Anyone involved with you is also accountable. They will all die with you.

Tsukune: Why? Why is always like this? Monsters, Humans how are we all so different. We are species that coexist with one another. If you wish to kill humans it is no different than saying you will kill monsters. It is just as my father said. Peaceful coexistence can only happen if one is willing to stand to make it happen. I will be the one who stands to make this happen.

Kuyou: Come Vampire accept your punishment. Attack and kill him my soldiers.

Suddenly Dozens of monsters attack Tsukune & Moka head on. Tsukune runs for Moka Grabbing her and jumping towards a higher roof on the Academy.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Stay here. I will settle this.

Moka: WAIT TSUKUNE!

Tsukune transformed jumps down and begins attacking the monsters heading his way punching and kicking. Tsukune successfully defeats them all with Kuyou still standing watching.

Kuyou: As what I would expect of the Great Vampire.

Tsukune: huff, huff, huff…..

Moka: (Thinking to Herself) He is exhausted from fighting all those monsters. He won't make it if he continues. Tsukune, please be ok you don't have to do everything alone.

Tsukune: You … YOU!

Kuyou: Hmm….

Tsukune Runs at Kuyou with amazing speed punching him straight through the Academy Roof to the bottom floors.

Tsukune: Where is he?

Kuyou jumps out of the hole transformed into a demon fox mode.

Kuyou: Forcing me to take on my True Form. As what I would expect of The Supreme Kings Son. Now die. FLAME WHEEL!

Tsukune: SO FAST!

Moka: TSUKUNE!

The attack of Kuyou's flame wheel from his tails of fire hits Tsukune sending him flying yards bouncing and hitting the entrance into the Academy Roof.

Tsukune: AHHHHHH! NGH! (Coughs up Blood)

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Moka jumps down from the area she is at running to Tsukune's Side. Moka picks him up.

Tsukune: Moka, get out of here.

Moka: No I won't leave your side. I told you before. I love you, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Moka.

Kuyou: Ha, two lovers. Both Vampires what a hilarious site.

Moka: Tsukune, your exhausted please take off my Rosario let the other me fight for you.

Tsukune: Moka, are you sure.

Moka places Tsukune's hand on the Rosario.

Moka: I love you, Tsukune.

She takes the Rosario and removes it with Tsukune's hand. Suddenly Inner Moka's Aura takes over releasing and showing her Silver Hair and Red Eyes.  
Kuyou: Oh, So this is your true form: Vampire. Moka Akashiya.

Inner Moka: you…..

Kuyou: Hmm?

Inner Moka: YOU!

Inner Moka runs at Kuyou's demon fox and kicks him into the bell tower. Tsukune Slowly rises to his feet.

Tsukune: Kuyou, used numbers to weaken me. Coward.

Inner Moka runs to Tsukune.

Inner Moka: Tsukune are you alright?

Tsukune: You are awfully caring today.

Inner Moka: You Idiot. Of course I am. Only for you.

Tsukune: Strange, this feeling.

Inner Moka: What is it?

Tsukune: He is back.

Suddenly a huge explosion appears behind them.

Inner Moka: After that kick I delivered to him he is still standing.

Tsukune: No not standing. Because of your lack of battle experience you didn't know he had another transformation.

Inner Moka: Hmph. I will finish it. Stay here Tsukune.

Tsukune: Tch! I can do this.

Tsukune runs at Kuyou Inner Moka tries to stop him.

Inner Moka: NO STOP!

Tsukune attacks Kuyou in his final form. Kuyou blocks everything.

Kuyou: This is the esteemed power of the S Class Vampire.

Tsukune: I WILL STOP YOU! AHHHHH!

Tsukune attacks do little to force Kuyou to budge.

Kuyou: Weak, To Weak.

Kuyou then nails Tsukune in the face and gut several times sending him flying across the Roof.

Tsukune: NGH! (Blood)

Inner Moka speeds over grabbing him and stopping his fall.

Inner Moka: You Idiot why are you always like this. You don't have to protect everyone on your own anymore. I have my full power let me end this.

Tsukune pushes Inner Moka away.

Tsukune: I-I won't let others help me. I refuse to be the one protected like I am weak. It has been that way my whole life. I won't do it. Kuyou is a being that prays on the weak. I won't let him continue to do it.

Inner Moka: Tsukune. Sorry but I will do this for your own sake.

Inner Moka kicks Tsukune reverting his Vampire transformation knocking him unconscious.

Tsukune: ….

Kuyou: hmm?

Inner Moka: Please don't think badly of me, Tsukune. But I love you and I won't lose you. I will finish this. Kuyou?

Kuyou: Oh, knocking out your lover, Vampire. Let's see what you …..

Instantly Inner Moka teleports to Kuyou's side kicking him with enough force to crush him through the roof of the Academy.

Inner Moka: Know your place.

Kuyou: … (unconscious)

Inner Moka walks toward Tsukune picking him up in her arms.

Inner Moka: You idiot I'm by your side now. You don't have to do everything alone. You taught me that.

Several Hours later Tsukune wakes up finding himself in the Infirmary.

Tsukune: AH! Where am I? The infirmary, but that means (Clenches fists hitting the wall) Moka knocked me out.

Suddenly from behind the curtain Inner Moka appears.

Inner Moka: Your awake that was a faster recovery then I thought.

Tsukune looks up seeing Inner Moka staring at him.

Tsukune: Why are you here?

Inner Moka: I brought you here to recover. I defeated Kuyou for you.

Tsukune: I didn't ask you to interfere.

Inner Moka: Had you continued you would have been killed in your weakened state. Here.

Inner Moka sits on his bed and lowers her shirt around her neck.

Inner Moka: Drink my blood that will get you up.

Tsukune: I don't need your blood.

Inner Moka punches him in the face.

Inner Moka: You idiot stop with the sass. I am offering you a healing remedy to speed your recovery.

Tsukune barely moved by her punch just looks down at the ground.

Inner Moka: What is with you? Why are you always denying my help? I am your lover so stop pushing me away. Unless I am not the one you want.

Tsukune: THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT TO BE WITH!

Inner Moka: THEN WHY DO YOU DENY ANY HELP I GIVE YOU!

Tsukune: Tch!

Inner Moka: Hmph. No response Fine I will leave then.

Tsukune grabs her by her arm. She turns seeing tears roll down his face.

Tsukune: Because losing you is something I am trying to avoid. (Smirks)

Inner Moka: ha, losing me. That is your excuse?

Tsukune: The feeling is the same for you also. So stop acting high and mighty and denying that I am right.

Inner Moka stares at Tsukune. She then bends down grabbing Tsukune hugging him.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Inner Moka hugging me this openly what the hell? "Moka?"

Inner Moka: You are mine forever and your right I don't want to lose you. Tsukune, you're the only thing in my life that I have ever been able to understand. So stop fighting alone and let me help you. I am yours as you are mine.

Tsukune: hmm.. I promise.

Chapter End.

**Chapter 11.**

The Encounter + Time Together + A Vampire.

**Tsukune awoke to find himself in his dorm room. Thanks to his efforts the Public Safety Commission has been disbanded and Kuyou properly dealt with. Tsukune finds himself walking towards his usually training grounds. But to his surprise something is amiss.**

Tsukune: What a week. I am so exhausted mentally with everything up to this point. But one good thing came from all this I won't fight alone anymore.

Kiria: Well, hello.

Tsukune: !?  
Kiria: Oh, you were off guard.

Tsukune finds a scythe next to his neck from behind.

Tsukune: Tch! Who are you?

Kiria: Just someone looking to see just how strong the great Tsukune Aono is. But I am very disappointed.

Tsukune: Well if you're the same guy I saw a while back. Then you should know I have been mentally exhausted for quite a little while now. So if you want me at full strength then patience is a virtue.

Kiria: Yeah, but I hate being kept waiting. It is always so boring.

Moves the scythe away from Tsukune's Neck. Tsukune just stares at Kiria from behind not moving.

Kiria: Oh ho! Killing Intent. I really pissed you off didn't I now Tsukune. Well I have had my fun. I just wanted to judge you up close and personal for myself. To be honest for what remains unseen you are going to be killed at this rate.

Tsukune: Killed! Hardly.

Tsukune Teleports behind Kiria and attempts a punch to his face. Kiria vanishes instantly.

Kiria: Well, well. You have amazing speed. Had that punch made contact with me I would have been killed. Gotta say when your right your right. If you fully recover your powers you will be unstoppable. So for now I will take my leave. Bye, Bye.

Kiria Vanishes instantly again.

Tsukune: Who was that Guy?

Meanwhile Kiria appears before a man speaking to him.

Man: Is it done.

Kiria: Yeah, I checked him out for you. He is much stronger than any of us. Should he regain his full power. But judging from the fact he refuses to drink his mates blood he is in a weakened state.

Man: I see. Kiria I have one more job for you to do for me.

Kiria: Whatever you want Hokuto.

Tsukune stands at the training ground staring up into the sky. He begins thinking back.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Moka? Drinking your blood. This is what I should do. But if I do I would recover faster than I have right now. You drink mine for nourishment. I only drank yours once. Why should I do that to you?

Moka: Tsukune!

Tsukune: !

Moka runs up to him hugging him.

Moka: Tsukune, you look really down. What is wrong?  
Tsukune: Sorry Moka I have had a lot on my mind.

Moka: Well, do you want to suck my blood now?

Tsukune: I'm sorry I haven't made up my mind on that.

Moka: Oh, I see.

Moka looks at the ground depressed but looks back up at Tsukune trying to hold her tears in.

Moka: Well what do you want to do today?

Tsukune: Anything but stay here. As long as I am with you anywhere is good.

Moka: Ok lets go to the Human world and shop.

Tsukune: The Human World to Shop?

Moka grabbing Tsukune's arm takes him shopping with her. They arrive at a small mini mall. Moka wastes no time shopping and filling bags. Tsukune is the one carrying it all of course.

Tsukune: (Muffled Sounds) Moka, Moka?

Moka: Tsukune are you ok?

Tsukune drops all the bags.

Tsukune: (Catches his breath) Haven't you bought enough yet? Also some of the things you have been buying leave a lot to the common persons eye.

Moka: Well, this actually isn't just for me Tsukune.

Tsukune: hmm?

Moka: My Inner Self gave me a list of Clothes she wanted me to buy. When she comes out she wants to be able to where what she wants.

Tsukune: I see, but we have mostly been in women's lingerie sections. Why would she want things like that?

Moka gets embarrassed and tries to avoid the question.

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: Umm…. Well, no reason OH! Look another women's shoe store come on Tsukune.

Moka runs over to the store.

Tsukune: What is going on? I swear I never ever get the full story when it comes to anything these days. (Grunts lifting all the bags) As usually I am the one carrying everything.

Moka: Tsukune, do you think these High heels look good on me.

Tsukune: Umm.. Yeah but why are you buying those black ones for. You usually buy white ones.

Moka: They are for the Other me.

Tsukune: Ok, so are you going to ever answer my question from earlier.

Moka: OH LOOK! Tsukune there is a place where you can stop and rest. I will only be a couple more minutes ok?

Tsukune picking up the bags walks out of the shoe store and rests on the bench.

Tsukune: Oh man. This feels better. What could the other Moka want with all this weird stuff. I swear my arms will fall off very soon if this keeps up.

Moka: Tsukune, I am ready to leave.

Tsukune returns with Moka to the girls dorm helping her get all the bags upstairs.

Tsukune: OK! With that I am heading out to my dorm to study for that midterm. Hey Moka do you need a study buddy at all.

Moka: No, I am fine Tsukune. I will see you later tonight. Bye.

Moka starts pushing Tsukune out the door.

Tsukune: What was that all about? She said see me tonight. How I have to study. Oh well maybe she is just exhausted from all the shopping.

Tsukune makes his way back to his dorm room studying straight through till late in the night.

Tsukune: Getting tired. (Yawns) Man, I better go to bed now. Time to hit the hay.

Tsukune gets himself ready for bed shutting out his light. After getting into bed he hears a knock on his window.

Tsukune: What the hell? Is that?

Tsukune opens his drapes to see Inner Moka at the window of his dorm. He opens the window and invites her in to find out why she is there wearing a robe.

Inner Moka: Hello, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Ummm.. Moka how did you remove your Rosario, and two why are you wearing a silk robe at 11:00 pm at night?

Inner Moka: Thanks to this little item I took from Ruby.

Tsukune looks down to where she is pointing.

Tsukune: A Whip. Hey its letting off some kind of strange magical force.

Inner Moka: Yes it is the Whip of Belmont. A powerful magic canceller. It cancels out the Rosario's seal effect.

Tsukune: Umm.. Oh your still wearing your Rosario. Again though why are you here in the middle of the night.

Inner Moka enters his room.

Tsukune: Moka? Helloooo?

Inner Moka: Isn't it obvious Tsukune why I am here.

Tsukune: Umm not really. Let's see the Other Moka took me out shopping with her for clothes specifically for you. Then pushes me out of her dorm in an instant. And now you are wearing a silk robe and those black high heels I saw from today. Umm. EEP!

Inner Moka just stands staring at him.

Tsukune: Umm Moka is this umm..

Inner Moka starts walking towards him.

Inner Moka: So have you figured it out yet Tsukune?

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) No way it couldn't be she doesn't mean. No way. The outfit and the robe it couldn't be something else.

Inner Moka leans against Tsukune getting very close to his face.

Tsukune: Moka what are you doing? Just tell me.

Inner Moka: I want you to suck my blood.

Tsukune mind just goes blank.

Tsukune: You mean you're wearing this and acting this way to get me to suck your blood.

Inner Moka: You need to keep yourself healthy. At the rate you are avoiding drinking my blood you won't be able to stand much longer. Human blood is no longer enough for you. You need my blood so this outfit and attitude I am acting towards you should drive you to bite me on my neck. Correct?

Tsukune: Sigh… Moka don't hit me for this one. But your outfit is having the opposite effect on me. Your looking way to umm hot. Leading my thoughts away from biting you to well I am sure you know.

Inner Moka stares at him with great anger. Tsukune just freaks shaking his hands.

Inner Moka: What other thoughts Tsukune. What kind of Vampire do you take me for? My pride as a Vampire until the day you and I are bound will never let me do that kind of thing with you.

Tsukune: Sorry, I didn't mean it to be so bad. But I have decided.

Inner Moka: Decided what?

Tsukune: I will drink your blood.

Inner Moka moves her neck towards his mouth.

Inner Moka: Then don't hesitate.

Tsukune bites her on her neck and spends about a good minute sucking on her blood.

Inner Moka: Hmm? You seem famished Tsukune. I have plenty for you. So continue to your heart's content.

Tsukune removes his fangs.

Tsukune: Sorry, I got carried away.

Inner Moka: Well hopefully you will get past your fear of killing me and actually do this on a regular basis with the other me.

Tsukune just stares and smiles at her. Inner Moka jumps to the window and looks back at Tsukune.

Inner Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Umm yes.

Suddenly Inner Moka kicks him.

Inner Moka: Never think such thoughts about me again. Till the day we are bound I will never do such a thing for you. Know you place.

Tsukune: I know now. (Unconscious)

Chapter End.

**Chapter 12.**

A Human + A Bounding + A Vampire.

**Tsukune awoke from being slammed into his dorm room door. He Stares out the window which is still open and it is morning.**

Tsukune: Ouch, damn! She didn't have to smoke me for that. She made it seem that way at every possible level. Fortunately 2nd year students have the day off today. (Thinking to Himself) Moka, you said bound to one another. That ceremony hasn't been practiced in centuries. Hmm, better call my Father he is bound to my mother. So this will help me out.

Tsukune makes his way to a nearby phone. Suddenly Tsukune sniffs the air he sees a man with glasses walk past him.

Tsukune: A Human, here at Yokai Academy. Why would a human be casually just walking around?

Tsukune dials the phone which links him to his Fathers cell in the real world.

Father: Hello?

Tsukune: Father, it's me Tsukune.

Father: Ah, Tsukune it is good to be talking to you.

Tsukune: Forgive me for not calling sooner since I mainly talk to mother a lot. But I need to ask you something.

Father: Yes, ask away.

Tsukune: I need to know about the bounding ceremony for Vampires.  
Father: Ah, you and Moka tying the knot.

Tsukune: No not like that I just need to know about it.

Father: Well, it is a ceremony of marriage between two monsters together. But the difference for Vampires is much different.

Tsukune: How so?

Father: Well, consider Moka's Father he was married to 4 different women. But not bound to any of them.

Tsukune: I see so bounding means I would only have one wife like you and mother.

Father: Your almost there. While other species practice different versions of their own bounding. Ours use it as a sign of true love. If your mate is someone you truly love then just by holding both her hands to yours will you both be bound keeping in my mind that if she is a vampire. That is how your mother and me ended up together for the last 700 years.

Tsukune: Umm.. You two have been together for 700 YEARS!

Father: Yes, and we are still going strong.

Tsukune: Wow, that is quite an umm.. Long marriage.

Father: Was that all you needed to know.

Tsukune: Yes, Father thank you.

Father: See you later.

Tsukune hangs up the phone and looks at both of his hands.

Tsukune: So I just focus my energy through my hands and she does also and we will be bound. I wonder what it's like. Oh well, Moka is not ready for that yet.

Tsukune makes his way back to his dorm getting dressed. He then jumps out his open dorm room feeling really refreshed.

Tsukune: Sweet my full power is back. Perfect time to go train. But I wonder where Moka is.

Tsukune leaps up to her window to see if she is in there. He looks in carefully finding she is not there.

Tsukune: Moka's gone hmm? I guess she needed to do something. Time to head to the training ground.

Tsukune makes his way to the training ground finding Kurumu, Mizore, & Yukari all there.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE!

Mizore: Tsukune, How have you been?

Yukari: Where is Moka at?

Tsukune walks up to all of them.

Tsukune: What in the world are all you guys doing here?  
Yukari: The Headmaster of the Academy wanted us to come here.

Mizore: Yes that was the order given to us.

Kurumu: Yeah, did he tell you the same thing.

Tsukune: No he didn't I always come here to train.

Inner Moka: I see you all arrived.

Tsukune: !? Moka?

Kurumu: Its Inner Moka, what is going on here?

Ruby: That reason I can explain.

Ruby appears from the shadows.

Kurumu: Ruby?

Yukari: RUBY!

Ruby: It is good to see all of you here. The Headmaster asked me to summon you all here.

Tsukune: Well I don't believe I was included in this.

Inner Moka: Tsukune is your head feeling better.

Tsukune: Well after you swift kicked me. I think I will live.

Ruby: Well, Moka said you come here often so I figured waiting for you to arrive was the best option.

Tsukune: Well what is this all about?

Ruby: The Academy will soon be engulfed into a war.

Tsukune: A War?

Ruby: Between the Human and Monster Worlds. Lately the Headmaster has received strange information about an undercover organization called Fairy Tale. They appear to be moving. We don't know there objective or why they are moving but we know one thing. There plan will bring them into conflict with us. So the Headmaster is forging a strong Army to fight against them. You are the ones chosen for this task.

Kurumu: And if we deny this task?

Ruby: I was instructed to tell you. You would be expelled.

Kurumu: EXPELLED! BUT!

Tsukune: No choice huh? Well then answer this. If you just needed to tell this to us then why summon us to this training ground.

Ruby: The Headmaster has instructed me and Inner Moka to oversee all of your training.

Kurumu: You mean we will be training with Inner Moka.  
Mizore: This will be interesting.

Yukari: yes, yes.

Ruby: So Tsukune are you in.

Tsukune: Of course fighting Moka head to head for the first time at full strength sounds like fun.

Tsukune Transforms into his Vampire Form.

Ruby: Umm. Wait this is training not fighting.

Tsukune: Sorry, but HERE I COME!

Inner Moka sees Tsukune next to her and blocks his attack. They end up in constant combat. With Inner Moka only able to defend against him. Suddenly both hit each other sending them both flying backwards. There Aura's devastating the battlefield.

Ruby: WAIT STOP PLEASE! If you continue this battlefield will be laid to waste.

Tsukune: Sorry, Ruby. But I want to do this. Everyone watch you might get a good experience from it.

Inner Moka: Tsukune why are you doing this?

Tsukune: Just testing something Moka? So just play along.

Everyone stares in awe at how fast and powerful they both are. Moving at lightening speeds.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) If I can get her to just let her guard down long enough I can test this bounding theory of mine. With our powers exploding everywhere this is the only time I can do this.

Inner Moka: (Thinking to herself) If I let my guard down he will deal a lethal blow. But why is Tsukune only using his hands as open palms. What is he trying to accomplish?

Ruby: Could it be? (Thinking to herself) Is Tsukune trying to be bound to her. But Why Now? I am sure if he just asked her she would do it.

Tsukune: THERE AN OPENING!

Tsukune grabs Inner Moka's both hands.

Inner Moka: What are you doing? TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Like I said Moka I need to see if this is correct or not.

Suddenly Tsukune Aura surges all around Moka and Him.

Inner Moka: What A BOUNDING!?

Tsukune: So this is the correct method then. Looks like my little theory paid off.

Tsukune tries to let go of Moka's Hands but she continues the grip.

Tsukune: What MOKA what are you doing?

Inner Moka: A bounding is what you are trying to do, Correct Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah, but….

Inner Moka: If you desire to be bound to me then so be it.

Tsukune: MOKA WAITTTT!

Suddenly Tsukune loses control of his aura and Moka releases hers. Both aura's surround each other.

Ruby: Incredible this is a Vampire Bounding. Tsukune and Moka together forever Oh it is so beautiful.

Yukari: WAIT RUBY? They are bounding to each other.

Ruby: Correct, this is the version of a Vampire Marriage. It is so amazing.

Kurumu: What MARRIAGE? No way I am letting that happen.

Mizore: I agree.

Both make their way transforming at the Surge of Vampire Aura.

Ruby: No if you get near them you will all be killed. STOP!

Mizore and Kurumu stop.

Kurumu: But why?

Ruby: The amount of power surging during a bounding is impossible to stop. Understand if you interfere I believe Inner Moka won't hesitate to kill you.

Both girls look at Ruby with Surprise.

Mizore: But what about Tsukune?

**Ruby: Judging from what I saw he was just testing the bounding I believe Moka interpreted as a marriage proposal so she is going to follow through and finish it.**

Tsukune: AHHHHH! MOKA!

Inner Moka: AHHHH! TSUKUNE IS THIS NOT INCREDIABLE!

Both are tangled into a surge of Vampire Aura till suddenly the aura clears showing Tsukune and Moka in the middle glowing with red aura's.

Ruby: Unreal, they both are now connected on a whole new level. They are as one.

Kurumu: Tsukune looks hurt. Lets help him.

Ruby: NO! DON'T GO NEAR THEM! When a bounding is complete the Female with the Male Vampire will let no one of the opposite sex near him. She will kill you. Let them rest first and then we can help Tsukune.

Tsukune: uhhhh! Man my head. What is this I can feel Moka's Feelings for me.

Inner Moka rises to her knees.

Tsukune: I can barely move. Moka what the hell just happened? Why are your eyes glowing fierce red?

Ruby: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Ruby!?

Ruby: Be very careful Moka is not herself. You must hurry and drink her blood.

Tsukune wasting no time summons his strength.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, this is amazing. We are finally one. Now let's understand each other.

Tsukune: Your eyes are evil to the core. MOKA!?

Tsukune with speed hugs Moka holding her in place. She however doesn't move at all.

Inner Moka: Do you want to drink my blood, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Moka how did you get so dark.

Ruby: HURRY!

Tsukune wastes no time in biting her in her neck. Moka eventually faints.

Ruby: Ok it is ok now she is out.

Several minutes pass with Inner Moka regaining consciousness.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, WHERE IS TSUKUNE!?

Ruby: Relax he is sitting over there.

Ruby receives one hell of a hit to her head. Inner Moka runs to where Tsukune is lying down. He looks at her.

Tsukune: Moka, you recovered. First time I have ever seen you hit the ground before.

Inner Moka: We are bound. Why didn't you just ask me?

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Oh crap what do I say. "Umm… Moka I kinda was curious about how a bounding worked."

Inner Moka: So you were just testing some theory.

Tsukune starts shaking his hands and sees Inner Moka develop tears in her eyes.

Tsukune: No, Moka!? I want to be bound to you. Really, and your actually crying that is new one.

Inner Moka: You Idiot.

Tsukune: Moka, your actually crying. Look I am sorry I do want to be bound to you. Really, so please stop crying.

Inner Moka looks down at him and dives into his arms.

Inner Moka: So stop trying things like this. From now on tell me what you are planning.

Tsukune: Sorry Really, but I am guessing we are married or in our terms bound.

Inner Moka: Yes, we are.

Tsukune sees the evil glare in her eye and practically jumps out of his own skin.

Tsukune: So what happens now?

Ruby: You two are now required by your bounding to be together at all times.

Tsukune: At all times. That's a little weird.

Inner Moka: You know nothing of a Vampire Bounding once it occurs do you Tsukune?

Tsukune: No not really. But I am sure it was no different from my Mother and Fathers.

Inner Moka: hmm? For us it will be very different. You are now allowed to engage in anything with me.

Tsukune: Engage in anything? Your losing me.

Inner Moka: Understand what I told you before about thinking those thoughts about me.

Tsukune: Wait you mean.

Inner Moka: You may now.

Tsukune is sent flying across the battlefield with his nose bleed.

Inner Moka: ha-ha, sometimes Tsukune you can be very difficult to understand.

Ruby: Ow! So Moka you sure are aggressive. Quick question for you.

Inner Moka: What is it?

Ruby: Are you ready to train these 4?

Inner Moka: Yes but I don't go easy. My training is strict and direct are you all prepared?

Tsukune: RUBY! Did you say 4?

Ruby: Yes that includes you Tsukune, Headmaster orders.

Tsukune: Wait, Moka train me. You're kidding right. I am twice as strong as her.

Ruby: The Headmaster said something about your irresponsible behavior.

Tsukune: Perfect so Moka is training me physically. This should be good.

Inner Moka: Tsukune stay to the side while I oversee the other 3 girls training. I will train with you by myself later. (smirks) Come girls show me just how strong you think you are.

Kurumu, Mizore, & Yukari with Ruby watching along with Tsukune. All get there asses kicked in 10 seconds.

Inner Moka: I will pass my judgment. This is no good. You all have to try much harder.

Ruby: She is ruthless. Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah.

Ruby: Now that you two are bound tell me. Do you think you can handle Inner Moka.

Tsukune: Good Question. I have no idea if I can. Her training is brutal and strict. Ouch, oh Mizore is going to feel that one in the morning.

Ruby: Hmm? I think you will do just fine.

Tsukune: I hope so. If this is her training with just these guys. I am going to get my ass kicked he-he.

Ruby: Well lets continue to see the results unfold. Together.

Ruby puts her hand on Tsukune's hand and Inner Moka senses it throwing a tiny rock at her.

Inner Moka: Whoops, sorry my fault.

Ruby: (Unconscious)

Tsukune: You did that on purpose.

The training continues with Inner Moka pummeling the girls and finally they all leave after 2 hours for a break and will return in 1 hour. Tsukune starts stretching seeing that Moka is far from even winded.

Tsukune: Great she is ready for me. Lord almighty wish me luck. Sigh….

Inner Moka: Come, Tsukune.

Tsukune transforms teleporting right in front of Inner Moka attacking her. They both end up in high speed combat with their auras splitting the ground beneath them.

Tsukune: Damn when did she get this good.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, keep trying so far I am far from impressed.

Tsukune: Sorry, but I was just seeing your level of skill Moka head on. Let's have me go all out.

Suddenly Inner Moka is surprised from behind with Tsukune grabbing her by her arms and slamming her down to the ground holding her in place.

Inner Moka: Tch! Caught off guard.

Tsukune: Oops!

Tsukune finds his hand on her butt. Inner Moka feels it and looks behind herself to see it Tsukune just freaks and jumps away.

Inner Moka: !?

Tsukune: AHH! MOKA I AM SORRY! REALLY DON'T FLOOR KICK ME! I ALREADY KNOW MY PLACE IT IS WAS ACCIDENT!

Inner Moka gets up staring at Tsukune. Walks over to him lying on the ground and splits her legs and sits facing him on his lap.

Inner Moka: Why the face Tsukune?

Tsukune: !

Inner Moka: Did you think I would hit you.

Tsukune: Umm.. A little so why am I not being hit.

Inner Moka moves herself closer to him kissing him and embracing his body close to her chest.

Inner Moka: For us this kind of thing is now ok. I am your mate. I am finally glad the others are gone. With that I have 1 hour to do whatever I want to you.

Tsukune: What!?

Inner Moka starts kissing him and attempts to take off his shirt but Tsukune stops her grabbing both her arms holding her away from himself.

Inner Moka: Tsukune!?

Tsukune: What do you think you're doing? This is not ok, Moka.

Inner Moka: Not ok. How so?

Tsukune: Bound or not. The other Moka I can feel her from within. She is crying about you trying to do this. I figured something like this might happen. I can feel her tears the bounding links both Moka's Emotions to me.

Inner Moka: I see then I will remove this.

Tsukune: The Belmont Whip.

Inner Moka: See you around, Tsukune.

Suddenly Moka has returned with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune: Moka, are you ok?

Moka: Tsukune, I-I ….(crying)

Tsukune: Your trembling.

Tsukune grabs her holding her to his shoulder with great care.

Tsukune: I am sorry you were forced into something you weren't ready for.

Moka: I want to be with you. Bounding is ok for me, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Moka, look what the other Moka was going to do. We really don't have to do that.

Suddenly Moka kisses Tsukune on the Lips.

Moka: But I don't care about that.

Tsukune: !?

Moka: I just want to be the one with you. Not the other Moka. But I have to accept that She and I are one. So Tsukune please spend as much time with me as possible since I am you wife too.

Tsukune: Of course Moka.

An hour passes and Inner Moka returns to train the others. Again they are made to look like fools. I swear Inner Moka is harsh and aggressive as hell.

Tsukune: Sigh … that's my Moka.

Ruby: (Still Unconscious).

Chapter End.

**Chapter 13.**

The Night + A Vampire.

**Tsukune: HEY, MOKA! ISNT THAT ENOUGH!**

Inner Moka: Do you wish to train then?(Killing Intent)

Tsukune: No, I'm cool. (Frightened)

Inner Moka smirks as the girls come at her again.

Inner Moka: Direct Attacks don't work on me.

Instantly Moka wipes out the 3 Girls again.

Kurumu: THIS IS STUPID! How do you expect us to get stronger if you constantly are knocking us out.

Yukari: Owyy!

Mizore: I agree this training has no point to it.

Tsukune: Hey, girls I wouldn't say those things to Moka.

Kurumu: Why?

Suddenly all the girls are kicked and punched brutally set flying instantly.

Tsukune: Hey, Moka that was a little much don't you think.

The girls are hurt and bleeding.

Ruby: OMG! Moka that was a little harsh.  
Inner Moka: I warned all of you. My training is strict and aggressive. It is killed or be killed.

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Just how strong is Moka? It seems like she is still holding back. "Hey, Moka?"

Inner Moka: What is it Tsukune?

Tsukune transforms into his Vampire Form.

Tsukune: Let's let the girls have a break. Try me.

Inner Moka faces Tsukune and attacks head on. Tsukune responds by maintaining his present stance not moving.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) Moka is it me or is it you?

Inner Moka kick reaches for Tsukune's Face and stops right at the edge. Ruby stares on wondering why she stopped.

Inner Moka: Why? Why didn't you try to avoid it?

Tsukune: It is just like I thought. You won't go all out against me will you.

Inner Moka puts her leg down.

Inner Moka: Hmph. You're my mate and lover I won't hurt you to that extent.

Tsukune: Enough, Moka. Go all out don't hold back against me.

Inner Moka: But Tsukune.

Tsukune: If your serious with them then be with me. I won't get stronger if you hold back. Besides I pretty sure your weaker than me Right?

Inner Moka: Those words won't work on me Tsukune. After we became bound you can't offend me anymore because our feelings are linked and I know you don't mean it.

Tsukune: hmm… what can I use to provoke you?

Inner Moka: Nothing will work Tsukune.

Tsukune: Oh I know. Hey Ruby?

Ruby: Tsukune what is it?

Tsukune walks over to her and places her hand on his face.

Inner Moka: …

Ruby: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Ruby you look so beautiful right now.

Inner Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: YES!

Both Inner Moka and Tsukune end up in high speed combat. Tsukune finally got her to fight him seriously.

Inner Moka: Grrrr…. HA!

Tsukune: Now Moka this is training. So to provoke you I just have to act strangely around other women.

Tsukune then teleports behind Inner Moka grabbing with his arms wrapping them around her.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, I swear I will -

Tsukune: Moka, I love you. So let's stop training for a little while so I can spend some time with you.

Inner Moka: (Blushes) Tsukune?

Tsukune: Hey, Mizore when Kurumu and Yukari wake up tell them training will continue later during the week. Right now I want Moka to myself.

The Girls with Ruby leave and Tsukune with Inner Moka takes her still holding her tightly into the forest.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, What are you doing?

Tsukune draws closer to her ear.

Tsukune: Well, technically you and I haven't done anything together in a while right. Not to mention a certain thing that married couples usually do when they are married. Or for us bound.

Inner Moka: ! Seriously out here in the forest, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Well not here obviously. How about your dorm or mine?

Inner Moka: Showing your true colors Tsukune?

Tsukune: What of course not? We are bound so I thought …..

Inner Moka: Later tonight come by my dorm. We will see.

Tsukune: Later tonight at your dorm. Time would help.

Inner Moka: Just wait till later tonight. Are you going to finally let me go now.

Tsukune loosens his grip on her letting her free.

Tsukune: Later tonight well, I will hopefully be able to know the exact time.

Tsukune returns to his dorm waiting.

Tsukune: Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct. I mean she seemed pretty upset that I asked. Even though she tried that one time a while ago.

Nighttime approaches and Tsukune makes his way to Moka's Dorm Room Window. But there are no lights on.

Tsukune: I was starting to think this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have asked her to do that. I can easily wait I had better head back to my room. Hopefully I can apologize to her later.

Tsukune jumps down from Moka's Room window and sees a familiar face.

Kiria: Hello, again.

Tsukune: You!?

Kiria: Well I see you regained your full power. Did you finally decide to drink your mates blood.

Tsukune: What is your objective?

Kiria: My Objective, strange I am a rogue monster who was ordered to kill you and your friends but really I am here to entertain myself.

**Tsukune: Are you working for Fairy Tale?**

Kiria: Fairy Tale!? That is a stupid name. Who came up with that one. You?

Tsukune: What is your name?

Kiria: My name is Kiria Yoshii, I am a rogue monster.

Tsukune: You got guts showing yourself before me a second time. But this time YOU won't be going anywhere.

Kiria sprouts a large scythe.

Kiria: Well, then please Tsukune kun treat me well.

Tsukune transforms out in front of the dorms and attacks Kiria. There battle rages causing massive destruction to the Yokai Academy Dorms. Everyone is awoken and witnesses the battle first hand.

Guy: Hey, isn't that Tsukune Aono.

Girl: Yeah, it is. Who is he fighting?

Guy: Whoever it is the guy is going toe to toe with him.

Tsukune is dodging the scythe and Kiria is cutting down anything else getting in his way of Tsukune.

Guy: Oh SHIT! (Is killed)

Tsukune: HEY, DON'T INVOLVE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THIS!

Kiria: Come Now, Do you think I care about small fry like them. You are the one I am interested in at the moment and I won't have my Fun INTERRUPTED!

Tsukune teleports dozens of places with speed along with Kiria and him exchanging blows. Kiria starts showing signs of transforming.

Tsukune: I need to take him out now. ENOUGH!

Suddenly Tsukune is behind Kiria and slams into the ground with a single blow from his fist.

Kiria: !? NGH! (Coughs up blood)

Tsukune: It is over Kiria you can't beat me.

Kiria: Oh ho! You are really good. You can read movements by looking at my eyes cant you.

Tsukune: Well you know my technique. Not bad. But I'm not listening because now you're DEAD!

Tsukune charges at Kiria and is suddenly cut on his chest by Kiria's Scythe. Tsukune jumps back several feet.

Tsukune: !?

Kiria: Surprised by that. You thought I was done. He-he. You see I enjoy tough opponents like you Vampire. I wanted to fight you or Moka the most Vampire. Because there is just something about the S Class Super Monster I enjoy so much.

Tsukune: You what was that?

Kiria: Hmph. My little secret now you die.

Suddenly Kiria is behind Tsukune and swings his scythe towards his head. Kiria looks on as a huge explosion occurs near Tsukune. The smoke clears and Tsukune is holding the Scythe with his hand.

Kiria: HOW!?

Tsukune: Well so that's how it works. A scythe that expands its shape. Not bad but you can't beat me your too slow.

Kiria: cough, cough, BLAGH!(coughs up blood)

Tsukune: I already told you before you can't beat me. Your done.

Tsukune spin kicks Kiria into the girls dorm entrance. Kiria with much surprise looks at him going crazy.

Kiria: You just wanted to test me huh!?

Tsukune: You really are just trash Kiria. I thought you might be strong but your all talk no bite.

Kiria: Ngh! (Gets up) Trust me, I am far from finished Tsukune kun. I will see you around.

Kiria disappears instantly. Tsukune looks on and touches his wound which has immediately healed.

Tsukune: Whoever that guy works for is dangerous. Man I should have just killed him right here. But I would have to stain my hands with blood again. No not this time killing is over.

Tsukune looks around and sees all the Yokai Students just staring in awe at the fight.

Tsukune: Sorry, everyone for the ruckus but your free to go to bed again. Everything has passed now. (Thinking to himself) Oh great, hopefully I don't get a mouthful from the others tomorrow about this. Huh!?

Tsukune looks up above to see Moka's Room light on he ignores it heading back to his dorm room to sleep.

Tsukune: Finally peace and quiet.

Hears a tapping noise on his window.

Tsukune: What!?

Tsukune gets up looking downstairs to see Moka throwing rocks at his window.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: MOKA!?

Tsukune in his pajamas jumps down from the window to see her.

Moka: Tsukune, I thought you were coming to my dorm room tonight.

Tsukune: Well, I did but you weren't in there. I didn't see you at 10:00 pm. So I just went back home. Sorry but how late were we actually talking about.

Moka: Oh, well I guess the other me didn't tell you what time. Now is ok.

Tsukune: Moka, wait a second.

Moka: Hmm?

Tsukune: Let's forget what I asked in the forest. That was selfish and rather perverted for me to ask something like that. Especially to the Inner Moka. I apologize for my rudeness and well very unnecessary behavior.

Moka: Tsukune.

Tsukune: I will return to my dorm room for the night. I know we are bound but I think it is safer to just avoid that other side of our relationship until we are graduated and actually living together. Again sorry Moka.

Tsukune begins to jump back towards his window till Moka grabs his legs and he comes straight down face first completely caught off guard.

Moka: Tsukune Wait!

Tsukune: OWOW! MOKA THAT HURT! Dang my nose ouch. What is it? What's wrong?

Moka: But I am ready Tsukune.

Tsukune: Ready?

Moka: I am ready for my first time. We are married so let's enjoy ourselves like married couples do.

Tsukune practically flips his lid.

Tsukune: Moka, wait.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: I think it is better if we wait, right? I mean we are only 16 each in terms of human years. So this kind of thing is unnecessary for us.

Moka: But Tsukune?

Tsukune: Moka, it is better if we wait. I mean I know I pressured you first but…..

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Ah! Moka?

Moka: Stop talking. Please I am ok with it besides my Inner self is the one who made the first move not you. You just tried to follow suit with her. She wants to be with you like that very badly. I want to be with just as much. So I don't want to wait. Tsukune take me tonight. I am your wife and your mate. So please it is ok.

Tsukune just stares at her with surprise.

Tsukune: Umm.. Moka could you let go of my legs.

Moka: Oh! Sorry Tsukune.

Tsukune: Moka, hmm…

Moka: Tsukune I really am ok with this so go ahead.

Tsukune: Sorry I can't. I'm putting pressure on you to do this. So please forgive but I can sense your feelings Moka I know you don't feel ready.

Moka: But I-I (crying) Tsukune please. We are bound together and we are a couple. We should be doing this it is natural. Beside I can sense your feelings also your growing frustration is so obvious.

Tsukune teleports next to her holding her.

Tsukune: But I know your trembling. Whether the Inner Moka is ready or not isn't the case. You have to be ready too.

Moka: I see, so then we can wait till we are out of Yokai Academy.

Tsukune: Of course. I won't force you into something you're not ready for.

Moka: Thank you, Tsukune. I appreciate this.

Tsukune hugs her and they kiss with Moka and Tsukune both heading back towards there dorms.

Chapter End.

**Chapter 14**

A Promise + A Vampire.

**Tsukune awakens to find himself in his dorm room bed.**

Tsukune: Last night, Kiria who the hell are you working for?

Tsukune arises from bed getting cleaned up and set. He now has a new objective.

Tsukune: Alright I need to find out what this guy is up to. But where to start is the only thing I can't think of.  
Tsukune makes his way back to the area he had his fight with Kiria.

Tsukune: I am pretty sure that I hurt him. But if he is as strong as I am thinking then maybe he left a trail for me to follow.

Tsukune investigates the battle scarred dorm area and is suddenly surprised from behind.

Headmaster: Tsukune Aono how are things?

Tsukune: !? Headmaster?

Headmaster: I take it this is your doing, Correct?

Tsukune: Yes it is sir.

Headmaster: Fill me in on what happened.

Tsukune Explains the battle he had.

Headmaster: Kiria Yoshii. Well, well that is quite a surprise you came out of that one alive.

Tsukune: Alive, I practically was the one winning.

Headmaster: Tsukune, things are not as the always appear.

Tsukune: You love those riddles don't you?

Headmaster: Of course, but this kind of senseless destruction on Academy property is not permitted. However because of your father's kind assistance towards us helping rebuild the Academy. I will let you off the hook this time. But next time it is expulsion. (frightening look in his big glowing eyes)

Tsukune: Umm… haha. Right, I will make sure I remember that next time.

Headmaster: One more thing. Kiria is here for some reason. I am sure if you investigate further you will find what you are looking for.

Tsukune: Again the riddles.

Headmaster: Now by my order find out why he is here? Understand?

Tsukune: Umm.. I was already gonna do that. But yes on your ahem order.

Tsukune begins walking away from the battle site and looks around for clues. Strangely he notices the same man he saw the night he called his father appear before him.

Man: Hello, you must be Tsukune Aono?

Tsukune: You're the human I sensed earlier.

Man: So your aware I am human. My name is Hokuto Kaneshiro.

Tsukune: How did you get into this Academy? Not to mention you're a lot older than most people that would be human here. If any at all.

Hokuto: Well I have always been here and I have been at this place for quite some time.  
Tsukune: Surviving as human here at the Yokai Academy that is quite a feat.

Hokuto: Coming from a powerful vampire like you I take that as a good compliment.

Tsukune: You know I am a Vampire.

Hokuto: Of course I to see things also.

Tsukune: Hmm…. Your unusual for a human. Your very calm but aware of yourself. No doubt you have seen battle and gained experience from it.

Hokuto: Well your quite the unique individual yourself Tsukune. You were able to know my presence and know my abilities not bad.

Tsukune: Well I am just pleased to see a human at Yokai Academy.

Hokuto: Why it that?

Tsukune: Well since it seems your trusting I will tell you. I have a dream of uniting humans and monsters together. I believe peaceful coexistence is quite possible without monsters having to hide there identies. That's my dream.

Hokuto: Quite a dream. Since you seem to have free time care to have a drink with me at the Academy.

Tsukune: A drink!? Well, I can tolerate human drinks. Fine lets go.

Tsukune and Hokuto spend quite the hours together. Tsukune has no way of gaining further knowledge on Kiria so he halts his investigation and spends time talking to a human.

Tsukune: Your interesting, Hokuto. Hey I have a question for you.

Hokuto: Yes what is it?

Tsukune: Do you have friends here at Yokai Academy.

Hokuto looks toward the ground with a evil glare in his eye.

Hokuto: I never had that benefit like you. (Smiles)

Tsukune: Well then consider me your first friend here at the Academy.

Hokuto looks up at him with much surprise. Tsukune lifts his hand.

Hokuto: So a hand for a friendship. Alright then I will offer you something for your kind offer.

Tsukune: !?

Hokuto: I will help you with your dream of peaceful coexistence with humans and monsters. Promise.

Tsukune looks at him and smiles they both shake hands. Hokuto leaves with Tsukune still sitting with a huge smile on his face.

Tsukune: Hokuto a actually human here at the Academy. This will make things much more peaceful here.

Hokuto leaves and goes into the forest. Kiria is on a tree.  
Kiria: So you befriended him for your plan.

Hokuto: Kiria, tell me why didn't you kill him?

Kiria: I would have liked to. But he makes things interesting for me.

Hokuto: Seems more like he was too much for you to handle.

Kiria: Hmph. Hokuto, what's next?

Hokuto: Kidnap the girl. With her not next to him and held hostage he won't do anything to risk her life.

Kiria: Gotcha, looks like I get to mess around with another Vampire. Here I come Moka Akashiya.

Chapter End.

hey. did you guys like it? i'll post chapter 15 then review and criticize in a good manner of course. see ya later. Nekonome out!


End file.
